


I'll Take You Back Where You Belong

by Lyssala



Series: Modern AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: A collection of Tumblr requests that take place in an Alternative Modern Day Universe where Eren saved Mikasa as children from a home invasion that killed her parents and caused her to live with her much older brother Levi. Stories range from childhood to married with kids. Ratings vary by chapter; K-M.





	1. Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a continual universe where all the stories while one shots all do connect into the same world. That being said I started these years ago not knowing I would ever do so many, so please forgive any continuity errors in age or characters meeting for the first time. These will be done in chronological order so if I write more post uploading this, new chapters may get inserted at places other than the end.
> 
> This first chapter is rated T for some light sexual implications

_**thecrowsare-watching:** could you do something in feels like home that features more of Levi and Mikasa as siblings? I love your modern au take on their relationship that way(:_

* * *

 

**_Fourteen Years Old_ **

Levi just liked to sleep when he got home from work, especially on the days he had to work late. He’d heat up the food he cooked the weekend before for the week, make sure Mikasa didn’t need anything, and then go right to sleep to get up and do it all over again. He had his food in his hands and was heading up the stairs to see if Mikasa was okay, but he heard her long before he saw her, and knew the answer was no.

With a sigh, he put his food down on the hallway floor and pushed open his little sister’s door. The sight didn’t surprise him too much judging by the way he heard her crying; she was already in her pjs, curled up under a blanket on top of her bed, crying into one of her stuffed animals.

“What’re you crying over, kid?” he asked as he stepped into the room.

“Nothing,” she said firmly though her choked cries said something different.

“Gotta be something or you wouldn’t be spending your night crying in your bed.”

Mikasa still wouldn’t look at him. “It’s stupid, okay.”

“If it makes you upset, it’s not stupid. Now are you gonna talk to me or not?”

Mikasa pushed herself up and turned to face him; the way her eyes were swollen she must’ve been crying half the afternoon. “It’s homecoming in a few months.”

Levi leaned up against her wall. “Yes, and…? Did the guy you like say he’d go with someone else?” He doubted that though.

She shook her head, her eyes starting to fill up with tears again. “No. I was finally gonna ask him and he said he wasn’t going, that it was stupid.”  

Levi resisted rolling his eyes so Mikasa didn’t think he was doing it in response to her feelings. He walked the short distance to sit down on the edge of her bed. “Teenage boys are idiots, Mikasa, which I’m pretty sure you already know. I’m sure he didn’t say that because he was trying to hurt your feelings. I’m sure Jaeger didn’t even know you were going to ask him.”

She stopped crying almost instantly and turned red instead. “I never said it was him.”

“You didn’t have to, squirt. There’ll be plenty more dances, plenty more proms and whatever other social events you’ll have in your upcoming high school career. Just stay home that night and hang out with him and Armin instead if that’s what they wanna do.”

Mikasa reached up to rub her eyes and nodded.

“Or get your friend Sasha to help you get a dress and go without him. You can have fun with other people, you know.”

She shrugged. “I know, I just wanted to go with Eren.”

“Well, the brat isn’t too bright. Give him some time to smarten up or write him off completely and find a new crush, might save yourself some time.”

Mikasa reached out to hit him on his shoulder but she was at least smiling now.

“I’m gonna eat and head to bed. You need anything before I do?” Levi asked, pushing himself to his feet.

“No, I’m okay.” Mikasa slipped back into bed, resting her head against the pillow.

“Alright, get some sleep, kid.”

“Night, Levi.”

“Goodnight.” He flipped off her light, and shut the door behind him. He reached down to pick up his food and head to his own room. Sure, he had taken care of Mikasa since she was nine but he had a funny feeling he was about to get a lesson in raising his soon to be teenager sister. Levi loved Mikasa, but he had a headache just thinking about it. He’d also have to go have a talk with the boy next door who made his sister cry.

**_Fifteen Years Old_ **

“Bye, Levi! I’ll see you later!”

“Where‘re you off to in such a rush?” Levi said as he watched Mikasa dart for the door. She nearly got by him since he was trying to finish some last minute work before he had to go in but she wasn’t that fast.

Mikasa slowly walked back into the kitchen; she had her sunglasses over her eyes and a beach bag over her shoulder. It was pretty clear where she was headed even more she the top of her bathing suit poking out from under her shirt, shorts shorter than he remembered her wearing them before.

In fact, when did she start wearing shorts? Levi was pretty sure she wore pants all last summer because she thought her legs were too pale.

“Aunt Carla is taking us to the beach,” Mikasa shrugged.

Levi gestured for her to keep going. “Who is us?”

“Just Armin and Eren.”

Levi expected as much. He reached over to take a sip from his coffee. “When did you start wearing a bikini?”

“Levi,” she mumbled, her cheeks turning a little red. “There’s nothing wrong with it, I’m going to the beach.”

“I never said there was. I was just wondering when you started thinking there was nothing wrong with it.”

Mikasa shifted her weight. “Sasha helped me pick it out.”

“Specifically for this day?”

“Levi.”

He was pretty sure she rolled her eyes at him under her sunglasses.

“Aunt Carla invited you too, just so you know, but I told her you had to work.” Mikasa said, pulling her bag up a little higher on her shoulders.

“Tell her thank you for me.”

“Can I go now, are you done interrogating me?”

Levi snorted. “Yeah, get outta here, kid. Have fun.”

Mikasa waved and turned to get out of there as fast as she possibly could.

“Hey, Mikasa,” he called after her as he looked back to his work.

“Yeah?”

“Tell Jaeger he better keep his eyes on your face.”

The door slammed shut signaling what Mikasa thought of that. Levi shook his head as he tried to go back to his work but he couldn’t get one thought out of his head. When did she get so old? It seemed like it was yesterday he was given custody of her as her next closest family member. She was nine then, a scared little nine year old who just lost her parents and nearly lost her own life if that brat hadn’t over heard and risked his life.

God, now Levi was the one who felt old.

**_Sixteen Years Old_ **

“Is Mikasa home?” Hanji asked, flipping through a few folders in her hand while Levi led the way up to his front door.

“Yeah, she should be.” Levi unlocked the door and let himself and Hanji inside before closing the door behind him.

“I’ll make dinner for us then.” She promptly dumped her work onto the couch making all the papers slide out of the folders all over the cushions.

“How many times have you been here?” Levi grumbled reaching to clean up her mess, again. “Can’t you ever keep things in order?”

She leaned in to peck a kiss against his lips. “Not when you get so cute when you’re irritated.”

“You would know, wouldn’t you?”

Hanji laughed as she made her way to the kitchen. “What do you guys want?”

Levi stacked the folders along with his on the coffee table. “I dunno, I’ll ask her.”

He headed up the stairs to Mikasa’s room; since she wasn’t downstairs that’s probably where she was. Her door was cracked open so he pushed it open all the way and stepped in to ask her what she wanted to eat; though food probably wasn’t the first thing on her mind when both her and Eren were making out on her bed. Thank God that’s all they were doing.

It wasn’t too much of a surprise they didn’t notice Levi was standing there the way Mikasa had her hands tangled in Eren’s hair, keeping his face close to hers. He had one hand on the back of her head but the other was on her lower back, pressing her up against him.

Levi knew he saw plenty by the time Eren started to trail his lips down to Mikasa’s neck. Levi cleared his throat and he wasn’t sure he ever saw such fear personified before. Eren nearly fell off the bed while Mikasa quickly sat up with wide eyes staring up.

“Levi,” she saw with a wavering voice, one shaky hand reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear. “You’re home early.”

“Have a nice day at work?” Eren asked trying to look like he wasn’t about to get killed.

“Jaeger, get your ass downstairs.” Levis said, gesturing to the door.

Eren gave some kinda panicked look to Mikasa who quickly turned from embarrassed to angry. “Oh, c’mon. Really?”

“Now.”

Eren stood up and did as he was told, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked by. Levi followed him out the door.

“Levi!” Mikasa called after him, following them out into the hall and down the stairs. “Knock it off! I’m not a little girl!”

“No, you aren’t but you’re still my sister.” He turned to Eren who was lingering by the front door probably expecting to get kicked out. “Sit down.”

Eren sat down in one of the arm chairs in the living room as Levi came to stand in front of him.

Hanji poked her head out of the kitchen and let out a low whistle. “Couldn’t keep it to yourselves, could you?”

Levi chose to ignore her, but Eren’s face seemed to go a shade deeper of red. “You better listen to me, Eren. You’ve know her since you two were kids, hell, she wouldn’t even be here today if it wasn’t for your moronic idea to take on robbers on your own. I’ve watched her have her school girl crush on you for all these years and I waited for you to finally man up and realize you wouldn’t get any better than her. I trust you, kid, but I don’t care how young or old you think you guys are, don’t fucking break her heart.”

Eren held his hands up slightly. “I’d never. I love Mikasa.”

To any other sixteen year old boy, Levi would’ve laughed and told them they didn’t understand what that meant, but Eren was nine when he risked his life to save Mikasa. This was different.

“Just lock the damn door next time.”

Eren looked a little surprised, like he was expecting more of a physical beating but the brat took care of his sister, Levi couldn’t really ask for more.

Hanji made some kinda noise that to someone else might’ve been just some weird gargle, but Levi knew his own ridiculous girlfriend enough to know she still wanted to know what they wanted for dinner.

“What do you two want for dinner because Hanji starts cooking whatever she pleases?” Levi said looking over to Mikasa who was standing near the door behind him.

She looked a little confused too and looked to Eren who just shrugged in response. “Pasta?”

“With meatballs and vegetables, got it!” Hanji darted back into the kitchen and Levi went to follow just to make sure she didn’t make an absolute mess in his kitchen, which was probably inevitable with her.

He glanced over his shoulder to see both Eren and Mikasa’s relieved faces though still a little surprised. Maybe not every guardian would’ve been quite as lenient as Levi was being, but she was happy what else could he ask for.

The moment she stopped being happy then he’d be more than happy to handle it his own way.

**_Seventeen Years Old_ **

Levi was beginning to assume he’d never get home at a decent time, but that’s what he got for taking the cases that he did. Mikasa was old enough now that he didn’t have to worry about leaving her alone not that she probably was alone to begin with. He pushed open the front door, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep; at least tomorrow was his day off. He heard the light hum of the TV playing in the distance as he stepped inside which meant Mikasa was still up. Levi dumped his bag and files on the kitchen counter before walking through the room into the TV room.

Mikasa was still up in a manner of speaking, if being up meant being sound asleep on the couch.  Levi was also right to think she wouldn’t be alone; Eren was curled up on the couch with her, also completely passed out. His leg was kicked over the end of the couch and one of his arms was dangling over the side, clearly giving Mikasa the inside so he’d fall off and not her; she had a pretty good grip on him even as they slept though.  

Levi turned and went back into the kitchen to grab his things and head upstairs to his own room. He knew Carla probably already assumed her son was here and Eren would probably take her to her room whenever he woke up or fell off the couch, whichever came first. It wasn’t like it used to be; Levi didn’t have to look after Mikasa as much anymore. She was old enough to take care of herself, and when she didn’t, she had someone else to look after her now.

She’d be off to college next year, moving out, and being on her own. Levi didn’t need to worry about her, she’d be fine. She always was fine. Kid went through all that trauma and still turned out to be just fine.  Of course, she had a lot of people who loved her to help her through.

He was about to head up stairs when something on the counter caught his eye: a plateful of food covered in saran wrap with a note on it.

“Levi,” he read aloud to himself. “I know you’ll probably just get in and pass right out but don’t forget to eat dinner. Yes, even you need to eat and no, Eren didn’t make it, don’t worry. Love, Mikasa.”

With a snort, Levi pulled the wrap off and popped the plate in the microwave. She might not need anyone to take care of her anymore, but obviously he still did. Even though he knew it would always happen, he’d miss her more than he’d care to admit to anyone when the time came for him to let her go.


	2. Shopping

_**Anonymous:**  Lyssa senpai my poor heart needs some Carla-Mikasa interaction, like "Mom, Mikasa is MY girlfriend can I have some of her attention too?"_

* * *

 

Carla loved her son, she did. Her and Grisha tried and tried to have a baby for so long so when the nurse first placed Eren in her arms she was more than in love with that little boy, even as he grew up into the hyper, loud mouthed troublemaker he could be. She loved every bit of his rambunctious side, and every bit of his big hearted, compassionate side. Yet there was nothing that could compare to having a daughter to spend the day with, to take out to lunch, to go shopping in more stores than almost any man would dare go into.

“I think I’m just gonna get Levi this,” Mikasa said, holding up a brightly colored tie that didn’t match that man’s personality or look at all.

Carla folded the sweater she had been looking at back on the pile. “It would go with his eyes, dear.”

Mikasa laughed and placed the tie back, shifting some of the bags from previous stores on her arms. “He’s impossible to shop for. I always just end up getting him a gift card to somewhere.”

Okay, technically, Mikasa wasn’t Carla’s daughter. Mikasa wasn’t even related but Carla had known Mikasa since she was a little girl sleeping in the guest room for a few weeks before her brother came to get her. She was a daughter to Carla long before her son finally got his head out of his ass and asked the pretty girl he knew for six years out.

“There has to be something he likes. This is the biggest mall in the county.” Carla tried holding up another sweater which looked worse for Grisha than the first one.  “How about a book? I always see him reading.”

She shrugged flipping through a few more ties, a typical dad gift even if technically Levi wasn’t her dad he was the person that raised her from a young age. “That’s normally just work. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him read of leisure.”

“Maybe he should try. We’ll stop by the bookstore while we’re here I have to get Grisha and Armin something there anyways.”

“Armin is easy to shop for,” Mikasa said. She seemed to give up on the ties, and came over to lean up against the display Carla was still looking through. “I know all the books he likes, what he’s read what he hasn’t.”

“All you kids are easy to shop for,” Carla chuckled. “C’mon, I’m done here if you are.”

Mikasa followed Carla out the semi-crowded store and back out into the mall’s wide walkway. “That’s not true; Eren is almost as hard to shop for as Levi is.”

“Oh, stop that. You know Eren better than you know Armin, how could it be that hard?”

“Because Eren just buys everything he wants and doesn’t actually give me a chance to buy it for him.”

Carla chuckled. That did sound like Eren. “Why don’t we go find him some new clothes as a start? I swear he’s gonna outgrow the house soon enough with as fast as he’s growing. I’ll even buy the socks so you can give the fun gifts.”

“He always gets that look on his face when he gets gifts like socks,” Mikasa laughed lightly. She was so different than the scared little girl Grisha and Eren brought home that night. She could’ve grown up living in terror and fear her whole life, but she grew up in love even without her parents there and she could laugh freely now. “Like he’s not sure whether to whine or say thank you.”

Carla smiled and opened her mouth to agree but she felt the familiar buzzing of her phone in her purse. “Oh, hang on a moment, dear.” She fumbled with her shopping bags to grab her phone, a familiar face and name on her screen. Speak of the devil. “Yes, Eren?” she asked, putting the phone to her ear.

“You know, Ma, I was just wondering, are you ever gonna bring my girlfriend home to me?” He sounded like he was in the middle of eating something.

“I’ll bring Mikasa home whenever we’re done,” Carla said as she rolled her eyes to Mikasa.

Eren whined a little. “C’mon, you’ve been gone all day.”

“Because we’re doing Christmas shopping, your Christmas shopping too so I’d be careful who you whine to.”

“Just don’t buy me more socks please.”

“You’ll get what you’ll get and you’ll like it, Eren Jaeger.”

“Okay, but seriously, how much longer are you gonna be out?”

Carla pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the time. “We’ve only been out for a few hours. What’re you even complaining for?”

“Three hours is not just a few hours. That’s almost one whole extended version of  _Lord of the Rings_.”

“Then have yourself a marathon and we’ll be home after lunch and when we’re ready.” Carla could hear Mikasa laughing.

Eren paused for a moment. “Are you gonna bring me home something?”

“Yes,” Carla laughed. “If it’ll get you to leave Mikasa and I alone, I’ll bring you home food.”

“I dunno if that’s a fair deal.”

It sure was saying something if her son was questioning free food. Mikasa was always a special person in Eren’s life since they were kids; Carla always had a sinking suspicion they were going to fall in love. Sure they were only kids, and someone might question Carla’s use of the word love for people who probably didn’t even know what that really meant but Carla knew love, and she saw it every single time those two were together.

“Eren, what is your rush? If I bring her home all you’re gonna do is the same exact thing you’re doing now, eating and watching movies.”

“Yeah, but Mikasa will be eating and watching movies with me.”

“You see her every day, even more so on break. It’s my turn to spend time with her without you. We’ll come home when we come home, okay?”

“Fine,” Eren grumbled.

“Goodbye, Eren.”

“Wait!”

“What is it?” Carla asked, nodding over to a store to get Mikasa’s attention.

“Are you still bringing me food?”

“Yes, child of mine, I’ll bring you food.” She could almost see him rolling his eyes.

“Alright, bye, Ma. Tell Mik, I miss her.”

“Of course I’ll tell her how much you love her and miss every waking moment you aren’t with her and her beautiful self.”

“Ma,” he groaned.

“Bye, Eren,” Carla chuckled, clicking the call off before he could complain again.

“What was that about?” Mikasa asked as she cut across the walkway into the store Carla had gestured to.

“Oh, he’s just being a big baby.”

Mikasa shook her head but she was still smiling. “Hey, Aunt Carla?”

“Yes, dear?” she answered looking up at the display at the front of the store.

“Thank you for doing this with me.”

Carla looked over with every intention tell Mikasa it was nothing to be thankful over, that Carla loved spending time with Mikasa but she was looking a little nervous, her hand tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“It, um, it reminds me of how I’d spend time with my mom, if she were still here.”

What Carla really wanted to do was cry that Mikasa thought of Carla in that way; in such high regard, maternal. Instead she reached up to press her hand against Mikasa’s cheek. “It’s what I’d do with my daughter too.”

The smile on Mikasa’s face was worth any grief Eren would give Carla when they got home.


	3. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for Sexual Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka how fast can I add smut to a fic set LMAO

_**Anonymous:**  Okay I know you get asked to do short stories all the time but that last modern au had my otp feels going so I have to ask!!! Will you explore the idea of a modern au of Eren and Mikasa's first time having sex as teenagers? As weird as this sounds I really feel like it would be such an adorable event!! _

* * *

It was a simple kiss as it almost always was. Mikasa laid down next to Eren on his bed and he kissed her. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her. It didn’t take much longer for the kisses to get more passionate, for his shirt to be gone, for hers to follow, his body half on top of hers and his hands skimming up her bare skin to her bra.

It wasn’t the first time they fooled around; they were sixteen and Eren’s parents always knocked. It was however the first time Mikasa didn’t want to stop. His hand grasped down on her covered breast causing a gasp to fall from her mouth. His lips were already trailing down her neck and she ran her hands up his chest till her fingers were tangled in his hair, urging him on.

It’s not like Mikasa ever wanted to stop but normally her nerves would get the best of her. What if she sucked at it? What if Eren didn’t like it with her? What if it ruined something between them? He was never upset; he always kissed her and told her it was okay. They’d find other ways to help each other find that sweet spot. Whether it be the touch of a hand or warm breath on a sensitive area, Mikasa always loved her time with Eren and she was rather confident he did too.

Mikasa wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his weight down onto her. He groaned against her skin and slipped his hand under her bra, his palm brushing over her nipple before grasping down on her. Chills went down her spine and her hips rolled up into his. His hands reached down her hips, holding her firmly into his bed as he grinded his hips back, a moan muffled against her neck. Mikasa’s toes were nearly curling feeling his hard erection pressed right into her core.

She wanted more of him. She wanted all of him. This was something she wanted to share with the boy who was always there for her, her best friend, the person she loved most in the world.

Mikasa reached a hand behind her back while Eren went to kissing down her chest. She shrugged out of her bra and tossed it over the side of the bed. She grabbed onto Eren’s face, pulling him back up to kiss him, a gasp falling from her lips at their bare skin meeting. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened their kiss. She rolled her hips into his again, hands running through his hair.

“Mikasa,” he groaned against her lips. “You very well may kill me.”

She chuckled when she saw that lopsided grin of his. This was what she wanted. He was what she wanted.

Eren went back to kiss down her chest till his lips trailed over the sensitive skin of her breast. He rolled his tongue over her nipple and she withered under him. Mikasa moved her hands to the waist of his jeans, popping the button, and sliding down the zipper with ease. He moaned against her when she ran her hand down his arousal. He rolled his hips into her hand and she grasped down on him. His fingers dug into her waist as his mouth moved on her breast.

Heat was pooling the pit of her stomach, her own arousal aching for him. “Eren?” she breathed.

He lifted his head to look at her. “Yeah? Is something wrong?”

Mikasa shook her head. Her heart was pounding a bit in her chest but the rest of her body was itching with adrenaline. “Don you have a condom?”

Eren was quiet for a moment as he watched her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She figured that was what he wanted; affirmation coming straight from her that this was her choice.

He leaned down to kiss her again before moving over to reach for his nightstand drawer. She knew Carla made him keep some in there should this occasion arise; this was a first for him too. Mikasa slipped out of her jeans and panties when she heard the distinct rip of the wrapper. Eren kicked off his own jeans and underwear to the ground before turning back to her. His lips were on hers again, his body leaning over her, hands back on her hips. He pressed his forehead against hers when she reached down to guide him.

It was hard to explain the feelings she felt when he pushed himself into her. She just felt whole. Eren’s eyes were clenched shut, a moan on his lips. “Are you okay?” he asked, cracking his eyes open to look at her.

She rolled her hips up to his as an answer. He leaned down to kiss her the moment he started to move against her. Heat swirled in the pit of her stomach and sensations she never felt before were making her head spin. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he buried his face in hers.

His name was breathless on her lips. She loved how warm he was against her, how he felt, how her made her feel. She heard him groan against her skin and she knew he was reaching his breaking point. They were young, this was new. She expected as much.

He must’ve known too because she felt his hand reach down to press against her clit. Her toes curled at the sharp peak of please while he continued his motions in her. It was overwhelming, both physically and emotionally. She never knew she could love someone like she loved him, that she could feel so loved by someone. His hips jerked and she felt his release in her. It was enough to push her over her edge, hands grasping onto him, and her name falling from his lips.

They laid there for a moment, breathless and tangled up in each other. Mikasa ran her hand through his hair, his breath hot against her neck.

“Hey, Mika?” Eren breathed.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

A smile pulled across her lips. “I love you too.” Those words, their actions, it was strong and it wasn’t something to be taken lightly. At sixteen years old who knew what could happen but these were times she’d always relish. Her heart fluttered when she felt Eren press a kiss to her neck. Nothing could make her happier than knowing he felt the same.

 


	4. Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for Sexual Situations and Implications

_**Anonymous:**  So I live in California and my boyfriend has a thing for shower sex but because the drought we stopped because it takes longer than regular showers and I don't want to waste water. He gets whiny about it so yesterday he took me outside and we were kissing when he says "Wait a sec" and suddenly POURS A BUCKET OF WATER ON THE TWO OF US and I'm like WTF WHY and he says "I... I thought it might be sexy" and I say "Well was it? Are you satisfied?" And he says "Well... ya, kinda?" and fun eremika au maybe?_

* * *

 

“Eren,” Mikasa chuckled trying to push his face away from pressing kisses to her neck. “Knock it off, I have to go shower.”

“I know,” he murmured from his spot behind her, arms around her waist keeping her back pressed to his chest. “I’ll come with you.”

“If I let you in there with me,” Mikasa said, her eyes fluttering shut. “There won’t be much bathing.”

“So?” He dropped his hands to her hips, tugging her back against his.

“So,” she said as she turned around in his arms. They had been together for years but Mikasa still had a hard time resist him; especially when he was looking at her with that boyish grin on her lips. “Have you forgotten we’re going through a drought right now? We can’t just waste water like that.”

Eren rested his hands on her lower back. “My parents won’t care. They probably would never notice.”

“It’s not about if they notice or not. It’s about doing our part to help the situation.”

“Mikasa,” he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder.

“What is the big deal?” She reached her arms up around his neck. “It’s not like we can’t do whatever you want in your bed.”

“Yeah, I know but…” He started pressing kisses against her neck again. “There’s something about the water running over you…” He kissed back up to her ear. “Over us.”

“You don’t need to convince me why it’s good.” She tilted her head back a little bit when his lips trailed across her jaw. “Just get it to rain here more often.” Mikasa lifted his head to kiss him before slipping out of his grasp to head to his bathroom. She needed to get in that shower now or she’d never go alone.

“Mikasa, you’re killing me,” he whined.

When she turned around he had fallen backwards on his bed rather dramatically. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave you enough water for a cold shower.” She quickly shut the bathroom door so the pillow he threw at her hit the door instead.

It was how it had to be. It’s not like Mikasa liked it very much either. She liked to make Eren happy by doing the things he enjoyed too but there was a limited amount of water. They couldn’t hog it all just because he liked to have sex in the shower. He’d just have to find something else he liked to do in the meantime. Maybe Sasha would let them go swimming in her pool. Granted, Mikasa wasn’t sure how much Sasha’d like them having sex in her pool.

As expected Eren whined about it for a few days. He said he understood why he just wasn’t too thrilled with it. Mikasa told him he probably wouldn’t be too thrilled if he had no water at all. She hit him in the chest when he actually had to think about it.

“Eren?” Mikasa called into his house. His car was there so she assumed he was home. His parents’ cars were gone so she supposed he could’ve left somewhere with them. She did hope his parents would’ve remembered to lock the front door though.

“Hey, babe,” Eren called from back where the kitchen was.

She walked the familiar hallway to see him leaning up against up against the kitchen island. It was pretty warm out today so she understood why he was just wearing some shorts. Not that she minded too much. “Hey,” she said, leaning in to kiss him.

He snaked his arms around her waist, tugging her into him as he kissed her back. Eren hummed against her lips before pulling back slightly. “Wanna go outside?”

Mikasa stepped away to go out the back doors like he suggested but Eren scooped  her up in his arms before she could walk anywhere. She chuckled as he slid the door open with his foot and carried her out into the backyard that was covered in Carla’s flowerbeds. Eren laid Mikasa down on one of the long lawn chairs that were out and crawled over her.

She tangled her hands in his hair to pull him down to her, his legs resting between hers and kissed him again. His hands skimmed up her sides, bunching the fabric of her tank top as he kissed her back. Mikasa sighed against his lips, one leg hitching up over his. This was just the kind of hello she loved.

She half expected him to make some comment about a shower but he didn’t. He deepened their kiss, hands gripping onto her waist from where he pushed her shirt up. Mikasa tried to use her legs to get him to press his weight down on her but for whatever reason he kept himself propped up over her.

He broke the kiss, lips trailing down her neck. She ran her hands through his hair, eyes fluttering shut but something wasn’t quite right. His hands kept fidgeting away from her. She was about to ask what was wrong when a sudden downpour of water nearly knocked her breath out of her lungs. Mikasa reached up to brush away her now soaked bangs out of her face to see Eren tossing away a bucket; he was just as dripping wet as she was.

“Eren!” she exclaimed, hands trying to smooth out her drenched shirt and shorts. “What the hell was that for?”

He looked like he was a little lost for words for a moment. “I thought it would be sexy!”

Jesus Christ. Him and the shower thing again? “Okay,” she said, tossing her hands up in defeat.” Was it worth it? Are you satisfied?”

“Well, kinda, yeah,” he sputtered.

Mikasa laughed. She had to laugh. Only Eren would come up with something like this to replace a shower. She reached up to grab his face, pulling him in for a kiss; a very wet kiss for that matter. He relaxed his body against hers, shorts clinging to his legs and his skin slick on hers.

God, she loved this boy. Ridiculous kinks and all.


	5. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T for Language

_**Anonymous:**  I know you are not taking request, but I love your fic ["I'm Gonna be the Man Whose Coming Home to You" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836907/chapters/36878952)and I really need to know what Eren did, why they broke up and how they came back together, when you have time could you please make a oneshot?♡_

* * *

Eren was used to the feeling anger brought to his body. He knew the way his arms tensed, the way his jaw clenched, that nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach to just say whatever the hell was on his mind. To yell, to shout, to want to just throw the nearest thing he could at the wall. He had been annoyed with Mikasa before; they grew up together, it was impossible not to be at some point. He always got over it though, he never felt angry with her, truly angry until today. He didn’t even know what to do.

“You’re being absolutely ridiculous,” Mikasa said, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed against her chest.

“Oh, I’m being ridiculous?” Eren said, pointing to himself. “ _I’m_ the ridiculous one? Cause the last time I checked I wasn’t the one who was lying.”

“I never lied to you. I have never lied to you,” she said firmly. “I told you where I was. Is it my fault you didn’t bother to listen?”

“So it’s my fault now? I never listen to my girlfriend that’s what it is, huh.”

“For fucks sake, Eren, will you relax for a second and stop blowing this out of proportion.” Her voice had a bit of desperation to it, like she was begging him to listen to her.

He recognized it, he did, but his mind couldn’t process it. “I’m pretty sure I’m not blowing anything out of proportion when I saw you on a date with another guy.”

“It wasn’t a date!” she exclaimed, her hands falling to her sides. “Why would I do that? Why when I have only ever wanted to be with you. I love you. I have no interest in anyone else.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me, huh, Mikasa? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I did tell you. I told you I was going out with some of the people in my study group after class.”

“Yeah, you just forgot to tell me study group meant one guy who was adamant on hitting on you.”

“Eren.” There were tears in her eyes this time. He hated when she cried, he hated when he made her cry. “There were other people there, but they left. I wasn’t ready to go home so I stayed, he stayed with me. It meant nothing to me.”

He snorted, crossing his arms against his chest. Guilt was pooling in his stomach, something in his head was telling him to stop. Calm down. Stop. “Clearly it meant something if you wouldn’t tell me about it.”

“You wanna know why I didn’t say anything? Because I knew, I knew you would get like this. You insist on being jealous of every single guy who looks at me. So yeah, Eren, I didn’t say anything because it didn’t mean anything more than some classmate keeping me company at a café. Do you really think that little of yourself that some guy could just come and take me away from you?”

He paused for a moment, her words settling in on him like needles under his skin. “You wanna know what I saw, Mikasa? I saw you, the girl I love, laughing along with some guy I had never seen in my life. Do you even understand how much that hurt?”

“It meant nothing.” Her tears were falling down her cheeks and all he wanted to do was reach out and brush them away. Tell her it was okay, everything would be okay. “I had no ulterior motive on not tell you. I wasn’t hiding something, I was avoiding this. I was avoiding you getting pissed and jealous over nothing. I’m tired of you getting mad if someone wants to hang out with me.”

She’s being reasonable, something inside him told him but it wasn’t what came out of his mouth. “Fine, fine, Mikasa. Have it your way. I’m done. Hang out with whoever you want.”

“Eren, stop it,” she cried but his hand was already on her bedroom door. “Don’t you walk out of here.”

He swung open the door. Don’t do it. Talk to her. Please don’t do it. She was rushing towards him, but he stepped out slamming the door behind him.

“Eren?”

That voice was softer, and as much as he wished it was Mikasa, he knew it wasn’t.

“Eren, sweetheart, c’mon wake up.”

He tried to open his eyes, but the light that came through was blurry, wet. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. His mom was leaning over him, a sad sort of look on her face. It was a dream. He didn’t get a chance to do it over, just relive the mistake he made over and over again in his dreams.

“It’s Saturday, Mom,” Eren grunted, trying to roll over on his side but she stopped him with her hands.

“I know what day it is. I also know you were talking in your sleep again.”

He felt embarrassment rush over him but he was too tired to deal with it. He felt like he didn’t sleep at all. “Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Carla said. “I want you to do something about it. It’s been months.”

“You don’t have to remind me.”

“Eren.” She leaned up against his desk, her body blocking out some of the morning sun from the window. “Talk to her. Hanji told me she’s home this weekend too.”

He sighed, resisting pulling the blankets over his head. “I can’t, you know I can’t. Not with what I did, what I said. She has no right to listen to me.”

“That may be so, but do you think she wouldn’t if you went to her?”

Eren decided not to answer that one. It was hard enough to see her at school let alone going to her house, the house he practically grew up in with her.

“Sweetheart, you aren’t just losing the girl you love but your best friend. Can you live with that for your whole life? Knowing you made a mistake and then never tried to fix it? Knowing you let her go?”

His eyes started to sting, the familiar presence of tears making him try and blink them back. “What am I supposed to say, Ma?”

Carla leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I think that’s something only you can answer and I know you’ll figure it out.” She gave him a quick ruffle of his hair before leaving his room.

Eren sighed, actually bringing the blankets over his head this time. Could he live with that? Could he move on with his life knowing he was missing the most important part of it? Knowing that the person he loved more than anyone in this shitty world was out there with someone else? And knowing it was completely his fault for pushing her away for something so unbelievable stupid as his own jealousy.

No, the answer was no. Eren knew that. At the same time though it  _was_  his fault they were even in this situation. How could he face her when he was the one who caused all of this? She was afraid to tell him something and that’s what started it. It was his fault. How could he face her?

Despite it, Eren still found himself standing on the sidewalk in front of Mikasa’s house. It wasn’t the first time he stood here, looking up at the quiet house wondering what she was doing. If she was moving on or if she still hurt as much as he did. Neither option made him feel any better.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and took one step off the sidewalk and onto her driveway. One step. That was the closest he’d been in months. Every other time he walked away before he could get close enough. Just standing here hurt too much. There were no cars in the driveway which could mean that Mikasa wasn’t even home, or it could mean that just Levi and Hanji were working. What if she was home? What would he say? What if she wasn’t alone? What if she had some guy over?

The thought alone cut deep but nowhere near as much agony he had been living in. His mom was right. He had to do something. He couldn’t live like this.

Eren squared his shoulders, and swallowed his pride, taking slow steps until he was standing on her doorstep. He knew where the spare key was, he knew he could walk in but he also knew he didn’t have that right anymore. He raised his hand and knocked, something he never remember doing at her door.

It was quiet. Maybe she wouldn’t even hear it or maybe she really wasn’t home. Should he walk away? Or wait here like the idiot he was?

He was still debating when the door opened, Mikasa standing there in the doorway closer to him than she had been since the night he walked out of this very house. She didn’t look surprised or even upset; her eyes stared at him, face void of any type of expression.

Eren was lost. She was so close and he had no idea what to say to her. He didn’t even know if he did try and speak if his voice would even come out.

She leaned up against the doorway, arms across her chest. She was waiting for him to say something. She was giving him a chance when she should just slam the door in his face.

“Mikasa,” he said, the name sounding so familiar yet so foreign in his mouth. “I fucked up. This is all my fault.” He tried to bite back the tears he knew were pooling in his eyes but it was impossible. Not when he had to come face to face with the girl who used to greet him with a smile and a kiss, and now she was so close but so far away from him. “I made the biggest mistake of my life the moment I closed that door and I knew. Goddamn it did I know it but how could I go back? How could I face you after the things I said?”

She didn’t move or acknowledge him but she was still watching, she was still listening.

“These months have been complete agony without you.” His voice choked, fingers tightening into fists in his pockets. “I’m not just missing the person I love, but I miss my best friend, Mik. I miss the person I can always count on, the one who makes me feel like I can do anything, the one I should’ve always believed because you’re the one person I can always trust no matter what.” He paused, biting down on his lower lip. “It’s my fault. This all started because you felt like you couldn’t tell me something, and that means somewhere along the way I messed up the best thing in my life, I lost the person who was always the best of me.”

“That’s not true.” Mikasa’s voice was so firm it caught him off guard. “I’m not and have never been the best part about you. You know what is? You, Eren, it’s just you. I don’t know why you can’t see it, but when I look at you do you know what I see?”

“Your, um, idiot ex?”

She ignored him taking a step forward so she was standing on the step just above Eren. “I see someone who has more love and passion than I’ve ever met. I see someone who knows how to brighten up a whole room, who knows how to make people laugh, who always knows how to make me feel better. The person who has always been there for me, the one made me feel special and loved, the one who saved me when he didn’t even know me.”

Eren didn’t even know he was crying until Mikasa placed her hands on the side of his face, tilting his head up to her.

“Who told you that you weren’t good enough? Who made you feel like I was going to leave you for someone else? Because they lied to you. There’s no one better than the man standing in front of me.”

When he felt forward into her, she caught him, running her fingers through his hair as he cried against her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he cried over and over again.

“It’s okay, Eren, it’s okay,” she’d say in response though Eren felt her own tears in his hair.

“I never meant what I said.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should’ve said something.”

Eren shook his head against her. “It’s my fault. I made you feel like you couldn’t. It’s all my fault.”

Mikasa reached her hands for his head again making him look up at her through blurry eyes. Her own eyes were glistening, tear trails down her cheeks. “It’s not. I should’ve understood why you acted the way you did. I should’ve told you how I felt.” She paused for a moment, watching his eyes with her beautiful dark ones. “Eren, don’t you ever give up on us again. Do you hear me? That’s not how this works. People fight, people who love each other fight but you work it out you don’t run away cause you’re mad or scared.”

His breath hitched up into his throat. He didn’t deserve a second chance, he didn’t even think he deserved her forgiveness but here she was offering it. Eren wasn’t about to ruin that too. “Does that mean I can kiss you now?”

She smiled, she actually smiled. It was small and soft but it was more than he ever thought he’d get to see again. “I’d push you off the steps if you didn’t.”

Eren reached his hands and held her face as he leaned in to kiss her. There were probably tears and snot all over the place but he didn’t care, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. A warmth he hadn’t felt since the day he left filled his body. He dropped his hands down to her waist and pulled her so she fell off the step and into him. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground. Mikasa got the hint and kicked her legs up and around his waist.

“I love you, Mik, no amount of apologies could ever express how much I love you,” he said, burying his face into her neck.

“Then don’t apologize anymore,” she said and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Just move forward. I’ll do the same.” Another kiss, this time on his forehead when he looked up at her. “I love you too. I never stopped.”

It would take time. Eren would have to learn to put his jealousy aside and put his faith in the trust he had in Mikasa instead, but he knew he could do it. He’d do anything for her. He knew that now more than ever.

She was worth it all and she always was.

 


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still one of my favorite interactions I've ever written for Levi and Hanji lmao

_**martinthedragon** **:**  Hanji and Levi learn they're about to have a kid._

* * *

Well shit.

Hanji wasn’t sure what else she expected. She was nearly two months late which meant she was either starting menopause, though she thought she was a little young for that still, or something was wrong with her body; granted the little piece of plastic in her hand told her otherwise. She slumped down in her spot sitting on the cover of the toilet just staring at those little lines that sprung up.

Pregnant?

She wanted to think how could this happen but she very well knew how it could happen. She honestly never paid too much attention to it. Levi was always careful, and they had been together for nearly ten years now without even a scare. Hanji didn’t even think anything of it the first month she was late, she figured she was just working too much again and it got her off schedule but by month two she had inkling something wasn’t right.

She figured she could go to the doctors and maybe it was just a fluke, a bad test but she pretty much knew at this point the doctor would tell her the same thing. Hanji sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She never really wanted kids. She even told Levi that when they first started dating, something he was fine with because he never did either.

Mikasa was the exception, of course; neither Hanji or Levi were about to let a little girl who just lost her parents live in foster care till she was eighteen. Hanji loved Mikasa with all her heart, like that girl was Hanji’s own child but at the same time Mikasa was nine when she came to live with Levi. She wasn’t a baby and while yes, she was child, she didn’t keep them up all night crying or needed diapers changed or needed the stimulation babies needed. Hanji was a bit nervous having even a nine year olds life in her hands, but she found she adapted quite well to taking care of a preteen into a teenager into the beautiful young adult Mikasa was now; even if Hanji was the one who had to give the puberty and sex talks, though, Mikasa probably appreciated more from Hanji then coming from Levi.

This was entirely different and Hanji had no idea how to even begin to process it. Even more so, how the hell was she supposed to tell Levi?

Mikasa was just about to leave for college. As much as Hanji would miss Mikasa’s presence and Eren constantly coming over and eating their food, Levi noted a few times that it would be nice to have peace and quiet again.

If they had this baby they could throw that concept right out the window. Would Levi even want to have a baby? Did she? Hanji never thought of herself as the maternal type; that was more for Carla, for Mikasa when she was older. Sure Hanji helped raise Mikasa, but that was still a different situation. This would be Hanji’s baby, her child, hers and Levi’s.

God. She swallowed a lump in her throat and pushed herself to her feet. Well, she’d never know how she felt, how he felt if she didn’t at least tell Levi. Even as she walked down the hallway, down the steps to where he was, she didn’t know what she was going to say. What was she supposed to tell him? Did she blurt it right out? Or did she try and be tactful?

He was sitting going over some files at the kitchen table, his food and coffee probably cold. Mikasa was already gone, off with Eren and Armin somewhere. Levi didn’t look up when Hanji walked in but she knew by the slight adjustment of his body language he knew she was there.

Any words she might’ve had went right out the window as she approached him, plastic test still in her hand. Her stomach was practically in her throat, feeling like she was much younger than she actually was.

“What?” he grunted, arching an eyebrow up at her.

She unceremoniously shoved the pregnancy test at him.

Levi looked down to it, his usual impassive look on his face. He took it before looking back up to her. “What? Is this Mikasa’s?”

That wasn’t exactly the reaction she was expecting but honestly not an invalid question. “Ew, no, why would I hand you something your sister peed on?”

“Why would you hand me something you peed on?”

“Fair point, but it’s in your hand now.”

He dropped it on the nearest napkin. Figures Levi would be more concerned about how the test was taken and not what it was about.

“Well…?” she prompted.

“Well what?”

“Well…” she shifted her weight slightly. “We’ve never talked about kids before. No, I take that back we’ve talked about never having kids before.”

“We never talked about taking in my nine year old sister either, and here she is, eighteen years old.”

“Yeah but…” Hanji paused to blink at him. “Are you okay with this?”

He dropped the paper he was holding down on the table, and turned to face her. “If I was serious about never having children with you, I would’ve taken more drastic action than just various form of contraceptive.”

Hanji felt that lump in her throat start to rise. She must’ve looked like she was about to cry or something because Levi rolled his eyes.

“No need to get so sappy about it,” he said. “Yeah, we never talked about it really, but that’s our kid. I wouldn’t just leave you and it high and dry.”

She tried to ignore the way her stomach fluttered when he said it was their kid. “But Mikasa is grown and moving out, we were gonna have the house to ourselves again.”

“And now we won’t. Big deal. It’s big house, it would be too quiet without Mikasa and her loud mouthed boyfriend and their friends.”

Hanji was actually surprised he was taking it so well. She didn’t…well, she didn’t know to expect at all really. “So you’re okay with this?”

Levi watched her for a second. “Doesn’t matter what I feel. Are you okay with this?”

She didn’t know what to say. She tried to open her mouth but nothing actually came out.

“Alright, c’mere.” He sat back in his chair and gestured for her to come closer.

Hanji moved to sit down on the bit of chair he left for her, leaning her back against his chest as his arms moved to hold her up. “I’m just…not the motherly type. How do I even know I’d be a good mother?”

Levi snorted, and she was going to elbow him in the gut but he opened his mouth first. “I do, I already saw you be one. Don’t you dare tell me Mikasa didn’t count because not many people would’ve stayed when that happened and not many people would’ve been so active in taking care of her like you were. Say what you want but I don’t have to question if you’d be a good mother or not.”

Hanji felt her eyes getting a little weepy and she wasn’t sure if it was his words or if it was hitting her that she was actually pregnant. This was actually happening. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Damn right I am,” he grunted.  “I barely remember when Mikasa was a baby, and I sure as hell never watched after her. I don’t know the first thing about it but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to do it with you, dumbass.” He paused for a moment. “So is this happening?”

Something settled down in her chest, something like ease, like comfort. Her stomach was still in knots but this time it was less worrisome and more exciting. It was a whole new adventure now. “Yeah, I guess this is happening.”

Levi leaned in to press a rough kiss to her cheek, but no matter how passive he could be on things, even she felt the slight smile on his lips when he did.

 


	7. Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I misremembered this prompt that's why its written in Modern AU and not Canon like the request asked lmao

**_this-evening-memory_ ** _**:**  psst Lyssa, you should totally listen to John Denver's 'leaving on a jet plane' and imagine post-titans au where Eren sings it for Mikasa before he goes to travel the world c:_

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Eren was halfway through patting down his pockets making sure he had his wallet, phone, keys when Mikasa started to laugh.

It was a sleepy laugh and considering it was like 4am he supposed he understood. She was leaning over the kitchen counter, a blanket over her shoulders, and his shirt she was wearing poking out from underneath. “I’ll be fine,” she said simply, her eyes watching his. “You’re gonna be late if you keep asking me the same questions.”

“Is it wrong of me to be sure?”

“No, but you’re stalling and if you miss your flight then there’s a good possibility you’d be in deep trouble with school.”

Well, that was true. He glanced over to the clock on the stove; he still had a little bit of time before his ride got here. “Maybe I just don’t wanna go.”

“Oh no, not wanting to go down where there’s sunshine all day and beaches in walking distance.” She tried to stifle a yawn but it didn’t go so well for her making her look even more adorable.

Eren felt his chest tighten, an ache sinking in the pit of his stomach. God, he hated having to leave her. “I’m pretty sure they won’t be letting us go to the beach. I’ll be inside falling asleep listening to old men rattle on with the buzz of air conditioning in my ears.”

“Better than the blizzard were supposed to get here.” She was trying to make him feel better, trying to find the positive points to where he was traveling to.

He was pretty sure even if he was surrounded by sunshine it would still be warmer here in the blizzard if he was with her. Eren leaned up against the counter on his side, holding his head up with his hand. “What do you want me to bring you back then?”

Mikasa tilted her head like she was contemplating, but just the simple look already made him miss her. What was he going to do not waking up to that face every morning for two weeks? It wasn’t even really that long of a time, and he was already wondering if he’d make it out alive.

“Something tropical,” she finally decided on.

“Would you like a full tropical plant? Or a tropical animal? I may need to bring a bigger suitcase in that instance.”

“I’m pretty sure both are illegal,” she said rolling her eyes but she was still smiling.

“Oh, baby, don’t you know I’d go to jail for smuggling a seahorse on the plane for you?”

She reached out to hit him in the shoulder and despite the sinking feeling in his stomach he laughed. “Make it a dolphin.”

“You want me to smuggle you a dolphin? I’m really gonna need a bigger suitcase.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes again, her smile bright even at this early in the morning. Well, that didn’t surprise him too much; she was the morning person not him. “You know what I mean.”

“How about…” Eren leaned in closer to her, till he could feel her warm breath on his lips. “I take a look around the place, the resorts, the beaches, see if I wanna take you there for our honeymoon, hmm?”

“Eren.” Her voice sounded a little breathless, a different sort of amused smile pulling at her lips. “You have to ask me to marry you before you can plan the honeymoon.”

“Who says?”

She opened her mouth to probably say something like “Everyone”, but he leaned in to kiss her instead. He reached a hand up to hold the back of her head, fingers tangling in her soft hair. What was he supposed to do without her for two weeks? 14 days? Sure, he’d call her every day and it would be nice to hear her voice, see her face over the screen but nothing could beat the real thing. He knew he’d spend the moments he wasn’t stuck in lectures wishing she was there with him; well, probably the times he was stuck in lectures too. Everything was always better when she was there.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he nearly groaned aloud. Eren pulled away to take his phone out, seeing a message from his ride that they’d be there in a few minutes.

“Is it time?” Mikasa asked and when he looked back up to her she was biting down on her lip, her eyes looking much sadder than they had a moment ago.

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood back up, slipping his phone back in his pocket. “Yeah, the car’s almost here.”

Mikasa nodded, tugging the blanket that was slipping off her shoulders tighter around her. He hadn’t even left the apartment yet and he already missed her, missed their bed, the way she always had coffee waiting for him when he woke up, the sweet smell of her shampoo in her hair first thing in the morning.

“C’mere,” he said, gesturing one of his hands towards her. Eren watched her walk from the small kitchen to where he was standing, the blanket falling to the floor when she reached her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. He had to take a deep breath and clear his throat to keep the sinking feeling in his stomach out of his voice when he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he said, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“That’s too long.” Mikasa’s voice was mumbled against him but even he could hear the slight waver to it.

“I know, just keep yourself busy and it’ll go by. No sitting here alone, got it?”

“Only if you don’t mope around in your hotel room.”

He snorted. “It’s a deal.” His phone vibrated again and he felt his throat choke up. She must’ve felt it too because she reluctantly let go, looking up with misty eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, reaching up to hold her face in his hands but another vibration from his phone cut him off far earlier than he ever wanted. Granted, if it were up to him that would be never.

“Go on,” she said softly when he pulled away. “Don’t wanna piss off your driver so they intentionally stop at every yellow light on the way there.”

“I’m gonna miss you,” Eren murmured, still not moving his hands from her face.

“I miss you too,” she said, leaning her face in his hand.

He leaned in to kiss her again but this time he had to let her go. He had to turn around and walk to the door, he had to grab his bag and suitcase and open the door. Eren turned around to look at her one last time; she hadn’t moved at all, her eyes watering as she watched him but she was giving him her best smile.

Mikasa reached her hand up to her lips, blowing him a quick kiss. It made him smile, one last bit of lightness in his chest before he closed the door behind him. Every part of him wanted to say screw school and this conference and go back inside, go back to bed with Mikasa but he couldn’t. He kept walking down the hallway, the stairwell, the empty lobby, and out into the brisk morning air.

His ride was idling right out front, and Eren swung open the door. Heat hit him instantly as he shoved his things in the back seat before taking a seat.

“The airport just the next town over right?” the driver asked, his eyes looking in the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Eren sighed, reaching his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes closing. He could still see her standing in front of him, he could still almost feel her in arms reach but the cold from outside was already settling in. Her noticeable absence was already there.

“Rough goodbye, buddy?”

Eren opened his eyes, his street going by him as he looked out the window. “The prospect of warmth and sunshine doesn’t seem so pleasant when you have to leave people behind, you know?”

“I got it,” the driver said, but after that just the low hum of the radio that filled the silence in the car.

Eren’s phone buzzed. He quickly reached for his phone in his pocket knowing there were only a handful of people who were awake. It was a picture of Mikasa all bundled up in his favorite blankets that usually resided on his side of the bed. Her face was nuzzled up in the fabric but her eyes were still bright.

_I love you_ , the message under it read.

Despite it all, he smiled. Eren held up his own phone, making sure the flash was on in the dark car, and the he was sticking his tongue out at her. He sent it right back; hoping it would make her laugh or smile and not cry.

_I love you too._


	8. Zoo

_**Anonymous:**  I think you should write more of Gwen ^_^_

* * *

 

When Carla told Eren she was pregnant, he asked her wasn’t she too old for that? Which only earned him a hit from both his mother and Mikasa who was sitting next to him.  Granted, the thought that his parents were still having sex was probably worse than any physical harm they could do to him. It turned out she might have been a little bit older to be having a baby since she had to be put on bed rest the last few months of her pregnancy. It was scary at the time seeing his mom who was always so active with such little energy but everything turned out fine in the end. Eren was sixteen years old when his baby sister was born.

Both Carla and Gwen were perfectly healthy and as much as Eren (and Mikasa when she spent the night) hated being woken up at 3am to a baby crying down the hall, she was a cute little thing. Well, when she wasn’t throwing up all over him. They looked alike everyone told him, which only got awkward when Eren and Mikasa would take Gwen to the park and everyone thought she was their daughter. They even got a lecture once from an older woman that he should’ve wrapped it up before he ruined his pretty girlfriend’s life so young. Mikasa was laughing too hard to tell the woman otherwise.

Even just as her brother, Eren thought Gwen grew up too fast. Seemed like one day she was crawling and they next she was running into his room and jumping onto his bed to join him and Mikasa at the most inopportune moments. Eren did learn to start locking his door after a few times of that; nothing quite killed the mood like a toddler could.

“Eren!” she would call all the time, arms outstretched for him to pick her up and swing her around. Gwen was also a big fan of “Ahmin” as she called him, but that was because he’d read to her and tell her stories for as long as she could stay awake for. Gwen adored Mikasa and always loved playing (and pulling) on her silky black hair. Carla would always say it was something Gwen and Eren had in common which would only get an embarrassed groan from him. As much as Gwen loved Mikasa, and lit up whenever she came over, Gwen couldn’t say her name. No matter how many times Mikasa tried to help Gwen sound it out, it just wasn’t happening. “Mikky!” Gwen settled on one day, running to latch onto Mikasa’s legs. It was so adorable Eren was pretty sure Mikasa just gave up trying and stuck with Mikky.

It seemed like only a few years had gone by around the time Gwen turned six and was ready to start 1st grade. Eren was already in college by that point, working his way through premed with his fiancée at the same school studying to be a teacher and Armin studying to be a professor of history. Carla and Grisha would drive Gwen up every now and then to visit but Eren loved it when the semester was out and he and everyone could go home for the summer.

Granted, he wasn’t quite sure how he found himself at a zoo with a class full of six year olds on his second day back home. Gwen was holding onto his hand as they followed behind the group, a few moms in the middle and another up front with the teacher. Carla was supposed to be the one here but she had a sudden appointment come up and asked Eren to take her place. He agreed only because Gwen practically begged him to do it and how could he say no?

“Look!” Gwen exclaimed pointing at the area where some monkeys were swinging around on trees. “Gorillas!”

“Close,” Eren said, looking up at them. “But gorillas are the big monkeys, you know, the big hairy ones?”

Gwen blinked up at him. “All monkeys are hairy.”

“Well, yeah, but the ones who kinds look like humans, you know?”

“The ones that give your brother nightmares.”

Eren looked up to see that Mikasa had joined them again, Julian sitting on her hip. Eren really couldn’t complain about the bus ride over in a school bus with gossiping parents and loud kids when at least he got to meet Mikasa and her nephew here.

Gwen giggled. “You’re scared of gorillas?”

“That was one time,” Eren snorted. “And  _King Kong_ is a terrifying movie when you watch it at 4am okay.”

Gwen and some of the other kids around her who must’ve been listening laughed.

Eren decided it was a good time to change the subject. He reached over to Julian to ruffle his hair. “Feel better, buddy?”

Julian nodded but his eyes were still on the monkeys they were walking by. “O-rang-a-tang,” he said, pointing towards the monkeys in the new area. Damn, Hanji knew how to teach her kid early.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Mikasa said. “Do you like them?”

Julian shook his head. “I want see the dolphins.”

“So do I,” Eren agreed. “We can just skip over the rest of the monkeys what do you say?”

“No!” Gwen exclaimed. “I wanna see the gorillas!”

“You do not, you just wanna see if I’m still afraid of the gorillas.”

Gwen’s laughter gave her away.

“See.” He reached down to tickle her sides, making her laugh harder. “I know you.”

“Mr. Jaeger, can you keep the kids back there up with the others.” The sharp voice of one of the mothers told him that wasn’t a question. He did see where they may have fallen behind a little.

“Alright, pick it up, you guys.” Eren cleared his throat ushering them on forward.

“Gwen?” It was one of the girls who was walking in front turning around to speak, but the little girl had her eyes on Eren and Mikasa rather than Gwen. “I thought you said that was your brother and sister? How come they have a baby?”

Eren nearly choked. He still got it sometimes with Gwen, but not quite as much. Now it wasn’t helping that Mikasa had a small nephew who looked like her. It was a never ending cycle of awkward.

“That’s not their baby,” Gwen said very matter of factly. “They don’t have a baby yet but my dad said he wouldn’t bank on that staying the same for too much longer with-”

“Gwen,” Mikasa said, her tone warning while Eren was choking again. A few of the parents looked back at them. “I’m pretty sure that was a conversation you weren’t supposed to hear and shouldn’t be repeating.”

Gwen gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Mikky.”

“That’s okay, just don’t say things you know you know you aren’t supposed to.”

“I’m going to kill my dad,” Eren grunted. “Tonight.”

“Why?” Julian asked, probably only vaguely understanding the conversation.

“Do you see the lemurs over there?” Mikasa pointed to the next area completely distracting Julian with ease.

“Gwen,” that girl said again. “You didn’t answer me. You said they were your brother and sister?”

“And they are.” Gwen had a confused look on her face, like she didn’t understand exactly why this girl didn’t understand.

It was a bit of a strange situation. Yeah, Mikasa was his fiancée but she was also always around and staying the nights at his house since Gwen was born. Eren was pretty sure Gwen always saw Mikasa as her sister because she was everything Gwen knew to be what a sister was.

“Gwen is my sister and Mikasa is my fiancée,” Eren tried to explain. “So she’s not sister by blood but by marriage.”

The girl shrugged and looked back ahead clearly satisfied.

Gwen tugged on Eren’s hand. “But Mikky is my sister. She is.”

“I know, it’s just easier to explain it that way, squirt.” He wasn’t quite sure what could melt his heart quite like this kid.

Julian gasped and got a wide grin on his lips as he must have seen something the area with the lemurs. All the other kids ran towards the front wanting to see too but Gwen was having a hard time being smaller than the others and in the back. She let out a frustrated noise and then Eren knew exactly why he was here.

“Alright, jump on,” he said, squatting down in front of her. Gwen climbed right up onto his back and Eren stood back up. He helped her up onto his shoulders and he heard her grasp too.

“Look at them!” she cried, pointing up with one hand, the other holding onto his head.

“I see them.”

She cried out again in excitement and Eren knew, he knew there’d be a time where he couldn’t do this with her anymore. She’d be too big to sit up on his shoulders to look at the animals at the zoo. He had to wonder how much of his mom’s sudden appointment was an appointment or how much she knew he’d want to have this with his baby sister.


	9. Clothes

_**Anonymous:**  Headcannon where Eren comes home from a long day at work to find Mikasa on the couch with his favorite food, favorite movie playing, and wearing his clothes =)_

* * *

Eren did love his residential for the most part. Sure, working the ER wasn’t the most glamorous of the medical field but it always kept him on his feet never knowing quite what was going walk through those doors for the staff to handle. Today happened to be a bit more hectic than usual. A horrible pile up on the highway due to bad weather caused a rush of people in the ER most of whom needed immediate help. Not only did he have to skip any breaks he may have had but he also had to stay much later than he was supposed (not that it was a surprise, he usually did). They just didn’t have enough hands to take care of everyone. Eren wasn’t gonna leave them like that so he stayed until everyone was seen and initially treated, leaving the rest in the capable hands of his colleagues.

Of course, that meant by the time he was unlocking the front door of his apartment it was close to nearly 10pm when he went into work at 9am that morning. All he wanted to do was go to bed and see his girl who he hadn’t seen all day. Mikasa was probably sound asleep by now considering she woke up before him to go to work but even being in her presence would make him feel better than he did now.

The place wasn’t all dark like he expected it to be. The kitchen light was still on and there was a dim flickering light from the TV being on in the living room. Mikasa probably fell asleep by the TV waiting for him to come home even though he told her not to wait up so she could get her rest. He walked up the hall to the kitchen, dumping his jacket and bag on the counter. He was about to go check on Mikasa in the living room when he saw the note left on the counter for him.

_Eren_ , it read,  _I know you’re probably getting home too late but I made you dinner in case you were hungry when you got in. It’s in the fridge, just put it in the microwave for around two minutes and it should be good. <3 Mikasa._

She was right, he wasn’t too hungry this late at night but he still walked over to the fridge to see what it was. Generally he cooked over the weekend so they both could have food anytime they needed it; it was a kind thought for her to take time and make him something. There was a plate sitting on the middle shelf, covered in plastic wrap so he could see exactly what it was. He supposed he shouldn’t have been too surprised to see his favorite meal sitting there; Mikasa was always thoughtful like that.

Now he was tempted to heat it up and eat despite the hour. But Japanese curry even with the rice to help was still spicy and he probably would be up all night if he ate it now. He slipped it back in the fridge. He’d take it to work with him tomorrow for lunch. It might make the day go by faster if he knew he had something good to look forward to. Eren flicked off the kitchen light and walked the short distance to the living room.

Sure enough, Mikasa was sound asleep on the couch, the title screen of a movie flickering in the otherwise dark room. She had a blanket over her but it was mostly kicked off, her bare legs tucked up against her chest and the rest of her body bundled in one of his shirts. Despite the fact he felt bad about leaving her alone all day, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch not wanting to wake her up.

Eren would just carry her right up to bed. It wouldn’t be the first time he came home to her fallen asleep anywhere but their room. Before he could she started to stir, her eyes flickering open and her arms stretching over her head.

“Eren?” she murmured, her voice still thick with sleep.

“Hey.” He leaned in to kiss her, her hands reaching up to cup his face.

“When’d you get home?”

“Just a couple minutes ago.”

She sat up on the couch trying to stifle a yawn. “I’m sorry it was a long day.”

“Don’t be, it’s over. C’mon, let’s go to bed.” He went to grab her hands to pull her up to her feet.

“Wait.” She gestured to the TV. “I have your favorite movie set up for you. I thought you might want to relax before you went to bed.”

Eren was gonna tell her it was nearly 11pm and both her and him had been up since early this morning, he was going to say they had to get up early again but she had this hopeful look in her eyes. The gesture of it was so sweet, that she waited up just to watch his favorite movie with him. How could he ever say no to that? “Okay, let me get changed first and we can do that.”

She nodded still trying to stifle another yawn.

He was pretty sure neither of them would last much in the movie but it was the thought that counted. Eren walked the short distance to the staircase and up to their room. He took off his work clothes and pulled on a pair of pj pants and a sleep shirt before brushing his teeth and heading back down to where Mikasa was.

She was back laying down on the couch, the thick blanket pulled over her and the remote for the player in her hand. Eren placed his phone on the coffee table just in case they did fall asleep and slipped in behind her one arm reaching around her waist to make sure he didn’t accidentally knock her off. She fixed the blanket so it was over the both of them and pressed play when he pulled her back into him. Mikasa sighed and rolled her head right under his chin, his arm tucked around her stomach.

“Okay, this was a good idea,” he murmured into her hair, making her laugh.

Her legs tangled with his. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.”

Eren was right in his assumption; he didn’t even remember seeing the opening of the movie.

 


	10. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'be written a lot of sappy crap in my days, this might be the sappiest hahaha Its also like the only wedding fic I ever finished so there's that lmao

_**love-sex-and-dubstep:**  I hope this isn't too much to ask for since I'm a new follower of your blog and all, but could you make a fic about Eren and Mikasa's wedding day? It'll be AU with the whole wedding jitters and vows and a really bomb ass wedding place? I really hope I won't be wasting your time on this one. :( More power to you! :)_

* * *

“Eren, will you stop fluttering around and just stand still for two seconds.” Armin didn’t sound actually annoyed, more amused than anything probably considering he was the one leisurely sitting down on a stone bench.

“I’m just trying to see whose here, that’s all,” Eren shrugged. It wasn’t a  _complete_ lie after all; he was peering around the gardens, especially where all the seats were lined up in rows, to see who had shown up already. He recognized a good amount of people between friends and family but some people he was pretty positive him mom invited without telling them because he had no idea who they were.

Armin looked down at his phone. “Well, there’s still plenty of time for more people to show up so either go over there and talk to them or stay over here and calm down.”

“I am calm.” Eren cleared his throat but his hands were fidgeting with the way the long sleeved button up was rolled up above his elbows.

“You are not.”

“I am!”

It was Jean who laughed this time from his spot on the opposite stone bench from Armin. “What? You nervous she isn’t gonna show up?”

“Obviously she’s already here,” Connie rolled his eyes from the other side of Jean, causing him to elbow Connie in the side for missing the point.

Armin snorted. “Don’t antagonize him, Jean, as tempting as it might be.”

“What the hell kinda best man are you?” Eren crossed his arms against his chest. It didn’t calm his pulse down at all.

“The one that’s telling you there’s nothing to worry about. Just sit down already.”

Eren took one last look around the section of the vast gardens where the ceremony would take place, the Japanese gardens specifically where Mikasa picked, and sat down next to Armin. Him, Jean and Connie were basically dressed the same as Eren; black slacks, light brown vests and ties, long sleeved shirts with the sleeves rolled up. The shirts differed in color, but they were just light rustic tones. It was his mother that wanted the big wedding not himself or Mikasa, so they compromised by at least nothing too fancy in the attire. It was also the middle of August at an outdoor wedding and reception; they would’ve died in black tuxes.

Armin’s phone made a dinging noise and Eren glanced over to see who was texting him. The blond, who had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail, quickly moved so the screen was out of Eren’s sight and let out a low whistle.

“What?” Eren asked arching an eyebrow.

“It’s from Annie.” He stood up to pass the phone over to Jean.

“Well, would you look at that.” Jean said with a smile that wasn’t his usual smirk as he handed the phone to Connie, who made some kinda choking noise. “You haven’t even seen the dress have you?”

Eren ran a hand through his hair when he realized what the picture must’ve been. “God, no. My mom barely even told me when they went to get it. She just picked up Mikasa and said bye.” He hadn’t even seen Mikasa since yesterday after the rehearsal dinner which was only killing him even more. He knew it was part of the whole experience, but he’d rather just get a move on with this so he could see her again.

Armin took a seat back down next to Eren, and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Annie said they’re almost ready, then it will just be waiting for everyone to get here.”

Eren nodded though the thought merely made his hands start to sweat.

“How’re you boys doing?”

He looked up at the sound of his father’s voice who was standing near the altar where the ceremony was going take place. “Ready to find a Delorean and jump a head a few hours.”

“The waiting is killer, isn’t it?” His dad was also dressed similar to Eren and his groomsmen figuring no one should have wear a suit in the heat. Grisha went to sit down on Eren’s other side, reaching up to ruffle his hair like he used to when Eren was a kid. “It’ll be all worth it, I promise.”

“I know, though where did all these people come from? I’m pretty sure Mikasa or me didn’t invite all of them. I’m gonna have to pretend like I know who they are now.”

“That was your mother’s doing. I’m pretty sure she invited all of my side and her side.” Grisha rolled his eyes. “But with a little help from Levi she did manage to find quite a bit of Mikasa’s family to invite as a surprise.”

Eren had to smile. Leave it to his mom to take everything to an extreme but always come out with the best possible scenario. “She’s gonna love that. One of you guys put up the signs for her parent’s seats, right?”

“Already handled,” Jean said. “Mainly because Sasha practically threw them at me this morning.”

Someone cleared their throat nearby, very close nearby. Eren glanced over around a few of the nearby bushes to see who was standing there.

“Oh, sorry, guys,” Grisha called over before looking back to Eren. “Some of your friends wanted to say hi, that okay?”

“Yeah, you guys can come over,” Eren snorted when they barely waited for him to give the okay before barreling in.

Reiner was the first one, throwing his arms around Eren and hugging him so tightly Bertholdt nearly had to grab Reiner to get him off.

“How about not choking the groom before the wedding actually happens,” Marco laughed when Reiner gave them a sheepish grin.

“I’m happy for him, that’s all.”

“Yeah, we all are, that doesn’t mean you can kill him,” Ymir snorted from Reiner’s other side.

“Hey guys,” Armin waved. “Find it okay?”

Reiner nodded though Bertholdt looked like he was going to disagree before Reiner’s elbow was in the taller boy’s gut.

“Your directions were fine, Armin.” Marco had taken a seat next to Jean on the bench. “Reiner’s driving not so much.”

“You’re all here alive; I don’t wanna hear any complaints.”

Eren distinctly heard a “barely” come from someone but who he wasn’t too sure; Ymir was probably the most likely. “I’m glad you guys are here,” Eren laughed, finally feeling a little more relaxed now that there was some normality from his friends.

“The venue is beautiful isn’t it,” Grisha said, that spark in his eyes Eren knew so well. “Carla and the girls were here last night setting up the reception area, wait till you see it.”

“Enough teasing.” He nudged his shoulder into his dad’s. “It was bad enough Annie sent Armin a picture of Mikasa.”

It was like everyone in the area dove at Armin to get his phone.

“Knock it off, you assholes,” Eren snorted reaching out to push them away. “No killing the best man either.”

“How about no killing anyone and getting to your seats?” That was Carla. His mom was standing in front of them wearing her light brown dress made mostly of lace and looking about as amused as ever but her being there only meant one thing.

“Is it that time, dear?” Grisha said, standing up and gesturing for the others to staring move back to the ceremony area.

“It most definitely is, so move it, c’mon. Boys, the girls are right inside waiting for you.”

Armin grabbed a hold of Eren’s arm when they stood up, everyone else waving as they went to get their seats. “You okay?”

“Yeah, never been better.” His breath was hitched but it was good things, it was good nerves. This is all he ever wanted, and it was finally happening.

Armin gave him a quick hug before jogging over to walk with Jean and Connie to where the wedding party was waiting. The only other people who were waiting for him were his parents, standing by the draping trees that were blowing slightly in the breeze.

Carla hugged him tightly before he could even think to walk by him, her head leaning against his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, Eren. Everything is gonna be just fine.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Thanks, Ma.”

“My little boy.” She reached up to cup his face with her hands. “Wait till you see her.”

“Why all the teasing? Why?”

Carla laughed as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Are you ready?”

Eren didn’t think he had ever been more ready in his life.

* * *

Mikasa didn’t think she ever looked at her reflection as much as she did today. She couldn’t stop staring at how Historia put her dark hair up and in curls and with flowers in it, at how Annie managed to get make up on her that looked practically natural, but most of all, she couldn’t stop running her fingers over the lace bodice of her dress. It was a simple wedding dress which is really all Mikasa had wanted; Carla wanted that big princess dress but Mikasa thought this fit her more.

“How’s that feel?” Sasha asked from behind her, fingers fixing up the long white ribbons that laced up the backside of the dress.

“Good,” Mikasa nodded, fingers still brushing over her dress. There was sheer lace that came up from the bodice to cover up to her neck on both the front and back but left her arms free; that mixed with the floor length skirt that fanned out from her hips was perfect for the weather and for her.

Sasha’s chin was on Mikasa’s shoulder, hugging her from behind. “You look so beautiful, I may cry the whole time.”

Mikasa placed her hands over Sasha’s. “Wanna bet on it?”

“Bet on what?”

“Who cries first?”

Sasha snorted, releasing Mikasa and reaching down to puff up her small train a little. “I already know who that is gonna be. You’re soon to be mother-in-law.”

“I mean during it,” Mikasa laughed, turning away from the mirror. “I’m pretty sure Carla’s been crying all week, she doesn’t count.”

“Okay, then who do you think?”

“Hanji.” She had been dating Mikasa’s brother for practically longer than Mikasa lived with Levi and Hanji hadn’t cried yet that Mikasa knew about so it was bound to be her.

“That’s a good one,” Sasha nodded, crossing her arms against her own lightly colored dress. The dresses Sasha helped her pick matched the appropriate boy they were paired off with and were simple, short a-line dresses with little cap sleeves, hair and makeup all done to finish the whole picture. “But I think it’s someone else.”

“Who then?”

Sasha got that big grin on her lips. “Eren.”

Mikasa had to roll her eyes at that one. “Sash, Eren didn’t even cry during  _Lion King_. I don’t think it’s gonna be him.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Are you two done yet, cause we’d really like to see the bride now?” Historia called from the next room over.

Sasha nodded towards the door heading in with Mikasa following behind.  It didn’t take too much longer for Historia to have her arms around Mikasa’s waist hugging her tightly. “You look so beautiful,” the small blonde girl sighed as she pulled away.

Annie had her phone up taking a quick picture that Mikasa figured she was sending to Armin. “You really do,” she agreed, a smile pulling at her lips.

“So do all of you,” Mikasa said, fingers fluttering over her dress again. “Thank you all for being here.”

“Don’t you dare thank us,” Historia said. “We’re honored to be here.”

Mikasa let out a small laugh as Sasha grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly. “Aren’t you excited! We’ll have the ceremony soon, and then the reception and then.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “The honeymoon.”

“Sasha,” Mikasa laughed, gently pushing her Maid of Honor away. “We live together there’s nothing different about that.”

“I hear its better when you’re married.”

“From who?” Annie snorted, looking up from her phone.

“Lots of people!”

Annie looked like she was going to say something else but the door to the hall opened and shut again.

“Okay, ladies, I have the flowers. Are you all rea…” Carla trailed off as she stepped into the room, one hand holding a box and the other over her mouth. “Oh, sweetheart.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we did cut her out of the bet or she’d have already won,” Sasha said, hurrying over to grab the box giving Carla two free hands to hug Mikasa with.

“You look so beautiful,” Carla said holding onto her tightly.

“So do you.” She closed her eyes, taking in a shaky breath. This was actually happening.

“Your mama would be so proud you, Mikasa, don’t ever forget that.”

She nodded, feeling her head get a little choked up. “I know, but I always had the best mom to take care of me too.”

Carla gently hit her on the back. “Stop that or I’ll never stop crying.” She pulled away and wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks. “Where’s your veil?”

“We were waiting for you,” Sasha said, holding it in her hands while Annie held hers and Sasha’s flowers.

Carla made some kind of choked noise that made Historia laugh behind her own bouquet. Eren’s mom took the delicate fabric in her hands, running her fingers between it. Sasha held the veil over Mikasa so Carla could slide the comb in and flip the fabric back over the flowers and curls of Mikasa’s bun.

“There,” Carla said, straightening the veil over Mikasa’s back. “All ready.”

“Not yet.” Sasha was holding out a bouquet flowers for Mikasa to take.

She took the beautiful smelling flowers in her hands looking down at them in awe. This was happening. This was actually happening. She was getting married. She was marrying Eren.

“You look like her.” Levi must’ve come in when they were putting the veil on.

“Like who?” She asked, looking up at her brother who was leaning against the door frame, her eyes getting misty.

“Mom.”

“Look how pretty Aunt Mikky looks.” Mikasa hadn’t noticed Hanji standing next to Levi at first, holding their son against her hips. “What do you think? You approve?”

Julian looked even more like his father than usual dressed in his tiny matching shirt, tie, and vest. “Yep, I approve. Eren’s gonna be happy.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Mikasa said feeling a little choked up as she smiled at her family. Sasha must’ve noticed because she was hugging Mikasa again, and so was Historia, and Annie, though Histoira probably dragged her into that one.

“I’ll go get the boys then,” Carla said, wiping her eyes yet again. “Oh, have you seen our dear flower girl anywhere?”

“Right here, Mom,” Gwen popped out from the door, her knee length dress swaying as she did.

Carla leaned over like she was going to examine her dress but Gwen laughed and pushed her mom’s hands away. “I didn’t get it dirty, I promised Eren I wouldn’t.”

“I see, so you’ll listen to him but not to me?”

“He tickles more than you do.”

“Well, that’s fair enough.” She tapped Gwen’s back, getting the eight year old to go over with the other girls. “Okay, I’ll see you guys in a bit.”

Gwen ran over to Mikasa grabbing a hold of her hand. “You look really pretty, Mikky.”

“Thank you, sweet pea, so do you.” She gave her much younger sister-in-law a squeeze of the hand. While Mikasa used to hate any nicknames of any sort, it quickly changed when Eren would shorten her name and when the little ones had a hard time saying her name as babies.

Her bridesmaids headed towards the door to wait for their partners and she followed, though she came to stop in front of Levi. She didn’t have to think about who she wanted to walk her down the aisle since her father wasn’t there to. Levi might be her brother, but there was no one else she’d want. Gwen ran over to Sasha, tugging on her dress to get her attention.

“Okay, kid,” Hanji said, putting Julian down on his feet. “I’ve gotta go sit down. You know what to do, right?”

Julian nodded, holding up the pillow in his hands but before he could answer Levi put his hand over his son’s head tugging him over to where they were standing.

“Not to trip down the aisle,” Levi said earning a roll of the eyes from Hanji.

She reached over to hug Mikasa. “You look beautiful, my sweet girl. I’ll see you after okay?”

Mikasa nodded and Hanji turned to leave giving them all a wave as she did.

“I’m happy for you,” Levi grunted, like it wasn’t a nice sentiment. He was wearing the same attire as the rest of the male wedding party though he probably would’ve worn the tux. Julian was leaning back against his legs, laughing at some face Historia was making at him. “They would be too.”

The door swung open and Levi had to pry Armin off from giving Mikasa a bear hug. She couldn’t stop laughing until they started to pair off, Levi taking Mikasa’s arm to lead her around a different way.

This was actually happening.

* * *

The music started to play and Eren had to remind himself to stand still; granted he didn’t think many people were paying attention to him but he was still having a hard time not fidgeting as he stood up by the alter. His nerves were getting the best of him but it was the good anxious.

“Relax, kid,” Hannes said from behind him, holding his book of notes in his hand. “You look like you drank five cups of coffee.”

“I feel like I did.”

Hannes snorted but turned his attention away when the first heads started coming down the aisle.

Connie and Historia were first, the wind blowing lightly around them as they made their way down the aisle together. Connie looked he was forcing himself to keep count and Historia was smiling so wide and looked so pretty Eren was surprised Ymir didn’t give out a cat call of some sort.

When they broke off to come stand on their separate sections at the front, Jean and Annie came up next. Eren was pretty sure some section of hell had to be frozen over somewhere because they were both smiling. Okay, so not big wide grins, but even a small smile for them was more than Eren actually asked for. He wanted to laugh when they caught his eye but he had a feeling his mother would probably kill him if he laughed during his own wedding.

They split off as well and Eren watched his Best Man and Mikasa’s Maid of Honor walk up the aisle together. He saw Carla already crying the front row but that wasn’t too much of a surprise, Armin did look pretty damn handsome. Sasha herself looked like she was going to cry for a moment but she caught Eren’s eye and gave him an excited wave from behind her bouquet. Armin must’ve noticed because he nudged her with a small laugh. They broke apart, Sasha going to wait with the other bridesmaids and Armin coming to stand right behind Eren.

“You ready?” Armin asked as quietly as he could. “Cause I’ll be here to catch you if you pass out.”

“You’re funny,” Eren snorted back but he was pretty sure he might need a helping hand in a couple seconds. He had his hands clasped in front of him for the sole reason to get them to stop shaking.

Julian was next; it was always easy to who his parents were when he had the same dark looks as Levi but Hanji’s excited smile. He had his hand tight around the pillow he was holding but clearly was loving every moment of it, the ham. Eren reached off to ruffle his soon to be nephew’s hair as he walked by to stand in front of Armin.  

Eren’s sister was all bright smiles as she followed after Julian, carefully tossing the petals down the aisle. Gwen was a bit of a surprise on all accounts but a welcome addition to the family whom everyone adored, though probably no more than her big brother. She stopped and turned standing in front of Sasha.

That only left one person.

Everyone stood up as the music changed over. Eren had known Mikasa for many, many years and loved her for just as long but he didn’t think she ever took his breath away like she did the moment she turned the corner and started down the aisle. Her eyes met his and he watched that bright smile cross her lips. He wasn’t fidgety anymore, he wasn’t nervous or anxious any more, he was just completely in awe.

Her eyes never left his as she walked slowly with Levi by her side. There was some cries, some gasps from the people there but Eren didn’t look to see who it was; he couldn’t look at anyone else even if he wanted to. This was Mikasa, this was the woman he loved, the woman he was going to marry. She was going to be his wife. This was going to be his life.

Levi came to stop in front of Eren, holding Mikasa’s hand out to him. He took it in his without ever breaking their gaze; his smile wouldn’t go away. Sasha reached over to grab a hold of Mikasa’s bouquet and Eren turned like he was supposed to, putting them both in front of the Hannes standing at the altar. Eren went to take her other hand but she was reaching up to his face to brush away tears he didn’t even know had fallen and earning a few laughs from their audience.  She took his hand with a bright smile, her own eyes glossy.

“We are gathered here today,” Hannes started, his voice booming over the area. “To celebrate the union to two very special people. I’ve known these kids for many years, and haven’t seen many their age who’ve had such devotion and love for each other for almost as long as I have known them. I’m not the only one; obviously all of you who joined us today saw it too. Especially Carla, I don’t know even know how many tissues she’s gone through now.”

“Shut up,” Carla said in cracked voice that caused some laughter.

“Of course, not everyone we wish could be here today is but I have no doubt Thomas and Vita Ackerman wouldn’t have a dry eye at seeing the lovely lady their daughter became and the wonderful man she was marrying.”

Eren was the one who had to reach up to brush away her tears this time.

“The two have a few words they’d like to say to each other. Eren, if you would.”

“We have known each other for a long time haven’t we?” He cleared his throat to be able to get the words he had feverishly tried to memorize the night before. “We were kids together, teenagers together, adults together but in all those years no one else ever came close to you. You know me better than anyone else ever could and you were never afraid to tell me exactly how it was to knock some sense in my head. You showed me how it felt to have someone love you no matter how much of an idiot they were and you showed me how it felt to fall absolutely in love with someone. You never stopped loving me, and you never gave up on me. You always believed in me, and have been my rock throughout our whole lives. No matter all the pain you had to go through you’re still the strongest person that I know.

“When I’d tell people we were getting married, they would tell me how lucky I was for a variety of reasons: ‘She’s such a sweet girl’ or ‘What a beauty’ most of the time ‘Good, she’ll keep you in line’.  While those are all very true, they always missed the real reason I’m so lucky. I get to marry my best friend.”

“Stop it,” Hanji said, probably trying to be quiet but Eren still heard her; she was wiping her eyes. “When did he get to be such a sweet talker?”

When Eren looked back to Mikasa, she was rolling her eyes but she was crying again. It was the good kind though, the only kind Eren promised himself he’d make her shed.

“Are you okay to go on, Mikasa?” Hannes asked.

She nodded reaching one hand up to wipe her eyes and taking in a shaky breath. “You saved my life, Eren. You never failed to comfort me when I needed it, you always remind me how to smile, how to laugh until my sides hurt. Even the days that I never wanted to leave my room, you’d come by and you’d take my hand and make sure I did everything but sit alone. When I lost my parents, I never thought I’d be happy again, but you proved me wrong every day because with you I’ve always been happy. You gave me strength when I was afraid, and gave me a family when I was alone. Even when I had to move in with my brother, you’d bike down the street all morning just to come visit me, to make sure I was okay.

“I’ve loved you since before I even knew what love was, all I knew was I always wanted to be by your side and that has never changed. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, in this life and in any other. It will always be you.”

Really, Eren just wanted to kiss her right then and there but he knew that had to wait just a little bit longer.

“Do you have the rings?” Hannes asked, his tone a little more solemn than before.

“I do!” Julian exclaimed, running forward and holding up the pillow that had the two rings tied onto it. A lot of people probably wouldn’t have trust a five year old with the rings but Julian was every bit of his father and Eren knew nothing would happen to the rings Julian’s care. Eren reached over to grab one of the gold bands while Mikasa took the other one.

“Eren, please repeat after me. I, Eren, take you, Mikasa.”

He took her left hand in his, the ring warm in his hand. “I, Eren, take you, Mikasa.”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife,” Hannes continued prompting Eren to say them again.

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

Eren spoke each work back, like he had heard a thousand times at other weddings.

“For better, for worse.”

This time it was his promise though.

“For richer, for poorer.”

His promise to the only person he had ever loved.

“In sickness and in health.”

The only one he ever wanted to love.

“Until death do us part.”

Eren slid the gold band onto her finger, pressing it up against the ring he gave her when he asked her to marry him. When he looked back up to her, he was pretty sure he never saw her smile at him like she was in this moment. He never knew he could be so happy.

“Mikasa, if you’d repeat after me,” Hannes said, turning slightly to Mikasa. “I, Mikasa, take you, Eren.”

“I, Mikasa, take you, Eren.” Her voice was a little choked when she spoke, but she took a hold of his left hand, holding it tightly.

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

She echoed back each word the same as he had, her eyes never leaving hers, nor her smile leaving her lips, promising the words right back to him. Eren was getting very much tired of waiting for the kiss the bride part. She pushed his own wedding band on his ring finger before placing her hand with his.

“Well, that’s that, huh,” Hannes said. “By the power given to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Eren leaned in to finally kiss her but halted when Hannes didn’t actually say the words. Both Eren and Mikasa looked over to him to see an amused look on his face; there were quite a few bouts of laugher in the crowd.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

He reached his hands up to cup her face as he pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers. Everyone started to cheer but all Eren heard was the way Mikasa sighed against his lips, the way her hands were grasping into his vest. He kept holding onto her face as he pulled away, her watery eyes looking back up at him. He immediately kissed her again. Mikasa took a hold of his hands in hers pulling them down as their kiss broke. He almost couldn’t look away from her as he walked by her side down the aisle; there were quite a few tears and lots of smiling face in the area, but Eren’s favorite face was already watching him, her hand holding his tightly.

The procedure was to go inside the hall with the rest of the party and family to do pictures then go the reception in the water gardens but the moment the door to the hall shut behind them, he didn’t care about any of that. He went to grab a hold of her but she already had her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground.

“I love you, Mika,” he said into her hair, his eyes closing as he held her.

“I love you too.”

It only took a moment longer before there were about fifteen other arms all around them as their friends nearly knocked them over.

* * *

The music started to play and Eren had to remind himself to stand still; granted he didn’t think many people were paying attention to him but he was still having a hard time not fidgeting as he stood up by the alter. His nerves were getting the best of him but it was the good anxious.

“Relax, kid,” Hannes said from behind him, holding his book of notes in his hand. “You look like you drank five cups of coffee.”

“I feel like I did.”

Hannes snorted but turned his attention away when the first heads started coming down the aisle.

Connie and Historia were first, the wind blowing lightly around them as they made their way down the aisle together. Connie looked he was forcing himself to keep count and Historia was smiling so wide and looked so pretty Eren was surprised Ymir didn’t give out a cat call of some sort.

When they broke off to come stand on their separate sections at the front, Jean and Annie came up next. Eren was pretty sure some section of hell had to be frozen over somewhere because they were both smiling. Okay, so not big wide grins, but even a small smile for them was more than Eren actually asked for. He wanted to laugh when they caught his eye but he had a feeling his mother would probably kill him if he laughed during his own wedding.

They split off as well and Eren watched his Best Man and Mikasa’s Maid of Honor walk up the aisle together. He saw Carla already crying the front row but that wasn’t too much of a surprise, Armin did look pretty damn handsome. Sasha herself looked like she was going to cry for a moment but she caught Eren’s eye and gave him an excited wave from behind her bouquet. Armin must’ve noticed because he nudged her with a small laugh. They broke apart, Sasha going to wait with the other bridesmaids and Armin coming to stand right behind Eren.

“You ready?” Armin asked as quietly as he could. “Cause I’ll be here to catch you if you pass out.”

“You’re funny,” Eren snorted back but he was pretty sure he might need a helping hand in a couple seconds. He had his hands clasped in front of him for the sole reason to get them to stop shaking.

Julian was next; it was always easy to who his parents were when he had the same dark looks as Levi but Hanji’s excited smile. He had his hand tight around the pillow he was holding but clearly was loving every moment of it, the ham. Eren reached off to ruffle his soon to be nephew’s hair as he walked by to stand in front of Armin.  

Eren’s sister was all bright smiles as she followed after Julian, carefully tossing the petals down the aisle. Gwen was a bit of a surprise on all accounts but a welcome addition to the family whom everyone adored, though probably no more than her big brother. She stopped and turned standing in front of Sasha.

That only left one person.

Everyone stood up as the music changed over. Eren had known Mikasa for many, many years and loved her for just as long but he didn’t think she ever took his breath away like she did the moment she turned the corner and started down the aisle. Her eyes met his and he watched that bright smile cross her lips. He wasn’t fidgety anymore, he wasn’t nervous or anxious any more, he was just completely in awe.

Her eyes never left his as she walked slowly with Levi by her side. There was some cries, some gasps from the people there but Eren didn’t look to see who it was; he couldn’t look at anyone else even if he wanted to. This was Mikasa, this was the woman he loved, the woman he was going to marry. She was going to be his wife. This was going to be his life.

Levi came to stop in front of Eren, holding Mikasa’s hand out to him. He took it in his without ever breaking their gaze; his smile wouldn’t go away. Sasha reached over to grab a hold of Mikasa’s bouquet and Eren turned like he was supposed to, putting them both in front of the Hannes standing at the altar. Eren went to take her other hand but she was reaching up to his face to brush away tears he didn’t even know had fallen and earning a few laughs from their audience.  She took his hand with a bright smile, her own eyes glossy.

“We are gathered here today,” Hannes started, his voice booming over the area. “To celebrate the union to two very special people. I’ve known these kids for many years, and haven’t seen many their age who’ve had such devotion and love for each other for almost as long as I have known them. I’m not the only one; obviously all of you who joined us today saw it too. Especially Carla, I don’t know even know how many tissues she’s gone through now.”

“Shut up,” Carla said in cracked voice that caused some laughter.

“Of course, not everyone we wish could be here today is but I have no doubt Thomas and Vita Ackerman wouldn’t have a dry eye at seeing the lovely lady their daughter became and the wonderful man she was marrying.”

Eren was the one who had to reach up to brush away her tears this time.

“The two have a few words they’d like to say to each other. Eren, if you would.”

“We have known each other for a long time haven’t we?” He cleared his throat to be able to get the words he had feverishly tried to memorize the night before. “We were kids together, teenagers together, adults together but in all those years no one else ever came close to you. You know me better than anyone else ever could and you were never afraid to tell me exactly how it was to knock some sense in my head. You showed me how it felt to have someone love you no matter how much of an idiot they were and you showed me how it felt to fall absolutely in love with someone. You never stopped loving me, and you never gave up on me. You always believed in me, and have been my rock throughout our whole lives. No matter all the pain you had to go through you’re still the strongest person that I know.

“When I’d tell people we were getting married, they would tell me how lucky I was for a variety of reasons: ‘She’s such a sweet girl’ or ‘What a beauty’ most of the time ‘Good, she’ll keep you in line’.  While those are all very true, they always missed the real reason I’m so lucky. I get to marry my best friend.”

“Stop it,” Hanji said, probably trying to be quiet but Eren still heard her; she was wiping her eyes. “When did he get to be such a sweet talker?”

When Eren looked back to Mikasa, she was rolling her eyes but she was crying again. It was the good kind though, the only kind Eren promised himself he’d make her shed.

“Are you okay to go on, Mikasa?” Hannes asked.

She nodded reaching one hand up to wipe her eyes and taking in a shaky breath. “You saved my life, Eren. You never failed to comfort me when I needed it, you always remind me how to smile, how to laugh until my sides hurt. Even the days that I never wanted to leave my room, you’d come by and you’d take my hand and make sure I did everything but sit alone. When I lost my parents, I never thought I’d be happy again, but you proved me wrong every day because with you I’ve always been happy. You gave me strength when I was afraid, and gave me a family when I was alone. Even when I had to move in with my brother, you’d bike down the street all morning just to come visit me, to make sure I was okay.

“I’ve loved you since before I even knew what love was, all I knew was I always wanted to be by your side and that has never changed. You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted, in this life and in any other. It will always be you.”

Really, Eren just wanted to kiss her right then and there but he knew that had to wait just a little bit longer.

“Do you have the rings?” Hannes asked, his tone a little more solemn than before.

“I do!” Julian exclaimed, running forward and holding up the pillow that had the two rings tied onto it. A lot of people probably wouldn’t have trust a five year old with the rings but Julian was every bit of his father and Eren knew nothing would happen to the rings Julian’s care. Eren reached over to grab one of the gold bands while Mikasa took the other one.

“Eren, please repeat after me. I, Eren, take you, Mikasa.”

He took her left hand in his, the ring warm in his hand. “I, Eren, take you, Mikasa.”

“To be my lawfully wedded wife,” Hannes continued prompting Eren to say them again.

“To have and to hold, from this day forward.”

Eren spoke each work back, like he had heard a thousand times at other weddings.

“For better, for worse.”

This time it was his promise though.

“For richer, for poorer.”

His promise to the only person he had ever loved.

“In sickness and in health.”

The only one he ever wanted to love.

“Until death do us part.”

Eren slid the gold band onto her finger, pressing it up against the ring he gave her when he asked her to marry him. When he looked back up to her, he was pretty sure he never saw her smile at him like she was in this moment. He never knew he could be so happy.

“Mikasa, if you’d repeat after me,” Hannes said, turning slightly to Mikasa. “I, Mikasa, take you, Eren.”

“I, Mikasa, take you, Eren.” Her voice was a little choked when she spoke, but she took a hold of his left hand, holding it tightly.

“To be my lawfully wedded husband.”

She echoed back each word the same as he had, her eyes never leaving hers, nor her smile leaving her lips, promising the words right back to him. Eren was getting very much tired of waiting for the kiss the bride part. She pushed his own wedding band on his ring finger before placing her hand with his.

“Well, that’s that, huh,” Hannes said. “By the power given to me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Eren leaned in to finally kiss her but halted when Hannes didn’t actually say the words. Both Eren and Mikasa looked over to him to see an amused look on his face; there were quite a few bouts of laugher in the crowd.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

He reached his hands up to cup her face as he pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers. Everyone started to cheer but all Eren heard was the way Mikasa sighed against his lips, the way her hands were grasping into his vest. He kept holding onto her face as he pulled away, her watery eyes looking back up at him. He immediately kissed her again. Mikasa took a hold of his hands in hers pulling them down as their kiss broke. He almost couldn’t look away from her as he walked by her side down the aisle; there were quite a few tears and lots of smiling face in the area, but Eren’s favorite face was already watching him, her hand holding his tightly.

The procedure was to go inside the hall with the rest of the party and family to do pictures then go the reception in the water gardens but the moment the door to the hall shut behind them, he didn’t care about any of that. He went to grab a hold of her but she already had her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist as he hugged her back, lifting her up off the ground.

“I love you, Mika,” he said into her hair, his eyes closing as he held her.

“I love you too.”

It only took a moment longer before there were about fifteen other arms all around them as their friends nearly knocked them over.

**

Everything seemed like such a haze to Mikasa all through the pictures. Everyone was just so happy and full of life that it made her even happier then she already was; they were happy because she and Eren were, there was just nothing else that could get better about this day. At least, she didn’t think there could be.

There were so many special people she got to share her day with that she wanted to make sure they always had something to remember it by so there were a lot of pictures: her and her family, Eren and his family, all of them together, Mikasa and her bridesmaids, Eren and his groomsmen, Mikasa and Sasha, Eren and Armin, them and the kids, the whole party, and of course, her and Eren.

The sun already started to set when they were done getting pictures, both serious and silly, in the gardens and it was time to make the short walk to the reception where all her other family and friends were waiting. She walked hand in hand with Eren behind the rest of their wedding party across the path leading into another area of the gardens.

“I am absolutely starving,” Sasha moaned, slouching her shoulders as they walked.

“Relax,” Eren laughed. “My mom went ahead to make sure everything was ready so we could eat as quickly as we could.”

“They better have prepared a buffet just for me alone,” Connie said. “Because I will eat all of it.”

“They have servers, moron,” Jean said, hitting Connie’s head. “The food will be at our seats when we get there.”

“Wait till you see the reception you guys,” Sasha turned her head to look back at Eren and Mikasa. “Carla and Hanji serious outdid themselves.”

“And Levi made sure everything was even and clean, don’t you worry.” Annie rolled her eyes.

Mikasa laughed, leaning against Eren as they walked.

“I heard that, Leonheart,” Levi’s voice called from somewhere in front of them. “Pair up in the order you came down the aisle in and wait for the DJ to introduce you.”

Sure enough, a loud voice started to call out the names of each pair, having them walk where Levi was directing them. Mikasa still don’t see much of the reception area, just that there were lots of people clapping and cheering.  It was only when she heard Armin and Sasha get called, them walking out into the area that Mikasa actually saw it. Her hand was over her mouth in a moment, eyes wide as she looked at the area. She heard Eren laugh next to her, but he was staring out at the area in awe too.

She wanted the reception in the water gardens because there were small ponds and lit up waterfalls coming from various rocks and vegetation, it sounded and just smelt beautiful in the area. If that wasn’t enough there were string lights over trees and hanging down over head like little bits of starlight. Paper lanterns illuminated every table, and hung down from the trees blowing in the wind. It was beautiful and she thought she was going to cry yet again.

“And now introducing for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger!” the DJ announced but Eren had to tug on her hand a bit to get her to walk into the reception area.

Her hand was still over her mouth as she stared around at all the people who were on their feet clapping for them. Some she recognized right away, some she didn’t, and some she hadn’t seen in a very, very long time.

The music changed over to something a little bit slower, something she recognized because they had picked it out. Eren tugged her into him, placing his hands on lower back as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his shoulder. It wasn’t like they were the best of dancers in the world, so he just swayed her on the dance floor to the song playing.

Mikasa sighed, closing her eyes as she danced with Eren, with her husband; just thinking the words made her smile.

“You look gorgeous.” His voice was soft against her ear.

“You do too.”

He snorted but he didn’t say anything else, he just leaned his head next to hers.

She looked up at the canopy of lights and lanterns over the dance floor, the sound of the song mixed with the nearby water running, and it was perfect. All of it was perfect. She couldn’t have asked for anything more. Mikasa brushed her lips against his as the song ended, more cheering and clapping coming from all ends. Eren took her hand and led her to the small stage were the wedding party table was, all their friends sitting down and watching.

The servers must’ve been going around while they were dancing, because their table already had food and champagne when they sat down at the center of it. Everyone else was seated out in the gardens, servers passing out plates of food as well.

“I know everyone must be hungry,” Armin said standing up from Eren’s other side with a microphone in hand. “I’m pretty sure the Maid of Honor is about to eat her hand off.” That got quite a few laughs but all it got at the table was Historia quickly holding down Sasha’s hand so she didn’t flip him off. “So we’ll all try to make this quick for you guys, but there are some words that we wanted to say.

“I’ll never forget the first day I met Mikasa. I had been friends with Eren since we were babies, and he never really took well to other people. He was too quick to have a temper and no one, save me, seemed to be able to put up with it.” Armin was practically grinning making Mikasa laugh. “So it was much to my surprise when he comes over my house one day, dragging this dark haired girl along with him. He looks at me and says, ‘Armin, this is Mikasa she’s our friend now’ and I said, ‘Okay’. That’s all it was. We were nine years old at the time and from the moment on I know the both of them had found something special in each other.

“I got the immense pleasure, mixed with annoying frustration most of the time, of watching them fall in love with each other. I always knew there would be no one else for the each of them and to see them come from bickering over which super hero is better…ah, I’m sorry that was just yesterday.”

Eren shoved at Armin’s leg but everyone was already laughing.

“I watched them grow from being the best of friends, to still being the best of friends who wanted to spend their lives together. Nothing makes me happier than seeing what was always meant to be happen. I love you guys, I’m so happy for you.”

Armin sat down and passed the mic down to Sasha who was standing up next, and earning a bear hug from Eren.

“I didn’t quite get the pleasure of watching them grow up,” Sasha said. “I met Eren and Mikasa in high school when they had already been dating for a bit. It was pretty clear too, the way they gravitated towards each other, the way that everything was just so natural between them. It was adorable; they were the cutest couple I had ever seen. One day, I remember all of us were out somewhere and someone must’ve said something that triggered something in Mikasa, because she started to panic a little. It was like she couldn’t catch her breath, her face completely freaked out and then I started to freak out because oh God, I have no idea what to do.

“Eren was up ahead with Armin and Jean but he must’ve heard because he was back with us in a second. He took her face in his hands and spoke in this low soothing tone to her until she started to relax, her breathing normal. He pulled her in to him and she just curled into him. I will never forget it because it’s the day I realized there was something else there, something most people go their whole lives without ever feeling.

“When you two have kids, they’re gonna be able to look at you and understand exactly what a soulmate is. I wish you all the love in the world.” Sasha went to sit down but she quickly stood back up again. “Also, Mikasa, you owe me one of those heavenly cakes you make because I was watching and Eren totally cried first so I win. Okay, done now.”

Sasha barely got the mic out of her hand, and sat down before Mikasa was hugging her.

“Growing up,” Grisha said, though not without some laugher, from behind Eren. Mikasa didn’t even notice him and Carla had come up behind them, Gwen sitting up on Grisha’s back. “I was pretty sure Eren was never gonna be able to find a girlfriend let alone get married.”

“Oh, thanks, Dad,” Eren snorted.

Grisha ignore him but there was a smile on his lips. “Then we met Mikasa. Granted, it was a bit under a time a stress and a great deal of heartache but the time Mikasa lived with us where still such bright times. Here was the little girl who had just lost everything but she just lightened up our whole world, but no one more so than Eren. I’m so elated to have this wonderful girl as a part of my life for so many years, and not just for Eren’s sake. Sweetheart, you were a part of our family long before you ever took his last name. We all love you very much, don’t we?”

He held the mic up over his shoulder for Gwen to say, “We love you, Mikky.”

Carla’s hands squeezed Mikasa’s shoulders as she reached up to put her hands over the hands of the woman she did love to call mom, tears dripping down her cheeks. “I love you guys too.”

Grisha passed the mic over to Hanji, who was standing nearby with Levi and Julian in her arms. “Levi told me he had a little sister, one he didn’t get to see very often but he talked very fondly of her which meant he spoke with just a little more inflection than normal.”

Eren nearly choked laughing and cause a mighty glace from Levi.

“He was afraid to tell me when he got custody of her, we hadn’t lived together for all that long at that point and now he had to bring home a little girl he needed to take care of. The first day I met Mikasa she was very upset, she didn’t want to leave the Jaegers and live with people she didn’t even know. So I kneeled down to her and told her that her friends could visit any time she wanted. She looked at me with those big eyes and hugged me. I had never thought myself much to have maternal feelings until that moment, because I never loved anything like I loved her.

“Of course, Eren became a near permanent fixture in our home too. I was hesitant at first, but I quickly saw how happy he made her and how happy she made him, but most of all no matter how hard things got, he never left her. No matter how many times they fought, he came back apologizing. I knew I could trust him with the little girl who stole my heart all those years ago.”

She bounced Julian with her arms. “What about you, kid, you think your Uncle Eren can take care of your aunt?”

Julian looked like he was sizing Eren up but a grin broke out over his face. “Yeah, I think so.”

“All the approval I needed,” Eren said, placing his hand on Mikasa’s lap.

Hanji passed the mic to Levi who held up his glass, a motion for everyone to do the same. “To a life filled with happiness, prosperity, and of course, love. Trust me, I’ll know if that’s not how it goes.”

Everyone agreed in cheers was they all took a sip of their drinks and Mikasa wasn’t sure who started to eat faster, Connie or Sasha. The food was amazing, Mikasa didn’t even know how hungry she was until she started eating and nothing sounded better than the laughter of all her friends surrounding her. She didn’t even realize how much time was passing until the DJ was announcing that it was time for a few dances to break in the dance floor.

Eren gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to meet his mom, a special song for them playing while they danced. Mikasa watched on with a smile, even more so at the look on Carla’s face. Mikasa wasn’t sure she ever met someone who loved their family as much as Carla loved hers; they were all lucky to have someone like her. Mikasa might’ve lost her own mom, but she got to grow up with Carla and Hanji’s care; how could she have asked for more?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Grisha standing there. He held his hand out to her as the song playing was ending. Mikasa took it with a smile and let him lead her down the stage and onto the dance floor. He placed on hand on her waist and the other held her hand, dancing just a bit better than Eren.

“I’m so happy for you, dear,” Grisha said, his head close to hers. “You came from a horrible situation to go to having many, many people who adore you.”

“Thanks to you, and Carla,” she said. “I’d never be here if you didn’t take me in.”

“I’d do it a thousand times again.”

Mikasa wanted Levi to be the one to walk her down the aisle but she wanted her dance to be with the other man who took care of her like he would his own daughter. This day wasn’t just special because she got to marry the man of her dreams, but also because she got to share it with the family she loved so much.

“May I?”

Grisha leaned in to kiss Mikasa on the cheek before he let Eren step in, taking her in his arms again. She pressed her hands up against his chest as they danced, people starting to fill in on the dance floor all around them but she didn’t care, right now she only saw one person.

“Having a good time?” he asked, though his smile told her he already knew the answer.

“Of course, are you?”

“Eh, could’ve been better.”

She slapped him on the chest making him laugh.

“Of course I am. Best day of my life.” He leaned in to kiss her. “Though, there is one thing I forgot to mention.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

He spun her around before letting her fall back into him. “When we get back from the resort we may need to pack up a few things.”

Her forehead furrowed. “Why?”

Eren shrugged. “Well, if you want to start over completely when we move into the house we can, I just thought you might want to keep some things.”

“What house?” She stopped swaying with him, eyes watching his.

“The one we’re staying in tonight before our flight tomorrow, and the one that’s ours.”

Mikasa’s heart leapt into her throat. “ _We_ have a house?”

“We have a house.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug and he lifted her feet up off the ground, holding her just as tight. She didn’t know when or how but none of that really mattered. For what felt like the millionth time today Mikasa felt tears down her cheeks. They had a house, a home, they were really starting their lives together.

It was the beginning of forever.

 


	11. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on true feelings of a big sister who suddenly had to share the attention LMAO

“Gwen!” Carla called from the kitchen. “I could use your help please!”

Gwen really was tempted to just stay where she was in the backyard but thinking about the punishment she’d get for not listening to her mom is what made her stand up. “I’ll be right back okay?” she said to Julian who was sitting on the edge of the pool, kicking his legs in the water.

“Kay,” he said, not bothered by her leaving one bit. That was probably because the cool water on his legs felt good being outside under the sun in the middle of summer.

She stopped on the deck, right before the step up that led to the back porch where the sliding doors to the kitchen were. Her dad was on the other side of the deck paying attention to the grill and there was no one else in sight. Julian could probably swim just fine, but she was pretty sure Levi or Hanji wouldn’t like it too much if he fell into the pool with no supervision.

“Just kidding.” Gwen walked back over and slipped her hands under Julian’s armpits, pulling him up out of the pool and onto the deck. “Why don’t you come with me?” She extended her hand which he took with a groan.

“I wanna stay in the pool, Gwen.”

“We can both go swimming afterwards, I promise.” She led him up the step, to the deck, and in through the doors to her house. Her mom was bustling around the kitchen with food everywhere. Seriously, Carla seemed to always think the whole army was coming to eat here or something. Granted if Connie or Sasha were gonna stop by they probably could eat as much as the army did.

“There you are,” Carla said with a smile when she looked up. “Ah, Julian too. Perfect. Why don’t you two come put the biscuits on the pan for me?”

“Can we eat the biscuits instead?” Julian asked.

Carla reached down to ruffle his dark hair. “You can eat all the biscuits you want when they’re cooked.”

“Dear.” Grisha popped his head in the door. “How many burgers vs hot dogs should I be making?”

“As many as possible, but more burgers the kids like those more.”

Gwen hurried over to the dining room to grab a chair and drag it back to where Julian was waiting in the kitchen. She could kinda reach the counter but Julian couldn’t reach it at all, so the chair would help.

“Oh! Don’t forget the turkey burgers. Annie doesn’t eat red meat.” Carla dropped the spoon she was using to mix the potato salad and hurried to the freezer to grab what Gwen assumed were the turkey burgers. “Cook some extra in case others want them too.”

Gwen helped Julian up on the chair with her though the five year old kinda had to sit in front of her to make it work but the both could reach at least. She reached over to grab one of the few tubs of premade biscuits her mom left out. It opened with a pop that made Julian scream then dissolve into laughter. “It wasn’t that loud.” She rolled her eyes before handing the tub off to him and grabbing one for her.

“Remember to keep them spaced out enough,” Carla said, going back to her potato salad. “Good, Jules, just like that.”

Julian grinned as he made an effort to keep each one exactly the same distance apart from each other on his pan. He was just like his dad, wasn’t he? Gwen was just kinda plopping hers onto the pan. They’d taste good regardless so whatever.  Her ears did perk up when the front door opened though. It could be anyone really: her family, Eren’s friends that were like family, Levi and Hanji coming back from the store.

“Oh God, Ma, it smells delicious in here. Please tell me I can eat something now so I don’t have to wait for Dad’s grilling.”

Gwen jumped down from the chair, abandoning her biscuits and bounded for the door. She didn’t have to go too far though since Eren was already walking into the kitchen. She threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

“Hey, kid,” he said, rubbing his hand into her hair. “Have you been helping Mom cook? Cause I dunno if I want to eat it in that case.”

“Eren,” Gwen whined, even though she knew by his smile he was just teasing.

“Don’t worry, Julian’s been helping more than Gwen has,” Carla said from behind her.

Gwen looked over to where she left Julian and sure enough he had finished his and her tubes and was moving on to another one.

He grinned as he waved. “Hi, Uncle Eren.”

“Hey, Jules, I’m glad to know I can actually eat the food today.”

Julian giggled like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard but Gwen hit Eren in the leg instead.

“Where’s Mikasa?” Carla asked, adding the bowl of potato salad to the rest of the premade food on the dinner table.

“Right here,” Mikasa said, coming up the hall behind Eren and carrying what looked like a cake container in her hands. “I just had to make sure this didn’t slip around in the backseat on the way here.”

“Please, please tell me that’s your strawberry cake, Mikky, please,” Gwen nearly begged. There was nothing better than Mikky’s strawberry cake, even Carla’s deserts didn’t compare.

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” Mikasa teased, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Gwen’s head.

Gwen felt a pout at her lips but that never worked on Mikasa. It was like she was immune to it but she was married to Eren, so she was probably used to all his pouting by now. Mikasa handed off the cake to Carla who couldn’t let Mikasa by without a kiss to her cheek before she went to check on Julian and his apparently expert biscuit making. Gwen rolled her eyes but he was cute so she supposed she understood.

“Hey, son,” Grisha said, stepping in the doors again. “You wanna beer?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Eren was already grabbing a handful of chips off the table.

Grisha reached into the kitchen and pulled two cans out; one he took and one he tossed to Eren. “Mikasa, want something to drink as well?” Grisha popped the top on his and took a sip.

“Grisha,” Carla tutted before Mikasa could answer. “You know she doesn’t like beer. There’s some wine coolers in there for her.”

He went to grab them from the fridge but Mikasa stopped him before he could get it out.

“That’s okay, I’m fine for now,” she said, putting two full trays of biscuits in the oven for Julian.

“We bought your favorite, honey, it’s okay.” Carla wiped her hands on the towel over her shoulder as she looked over to Mikasa.

Gwen knew that grownups had their own drinks that she couldn’t have and that was fine but even she thought Mikasa was acting a little strange. She shifted her weight a little and leaned up against the counter near where Julian was sitting. She looked to Eren who glanced back at her, drinking from his can and not saying a word.

“Thank you, Carla, really, but I’m okay,” Mikasa smiled but she was biting at her lower lip.

It was quiet for a brief moment and Gwen was gonna ask what was going on but before she could her mom gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Carla’s eyes were wide as she looked from Mikasa to Eren and back again.

“Mom?” Gwen asked, reaching out to tug at her mother’s skirt.

Carla didn’t answer though; she just walked over to where Mikasa was standing.

“What’s the big deal? She just doesn’t want a drink,” Eren said but Carla wasn’t listening to him it seemed.

“Mikasa?” she asked. “Are you pregnant?”

“C’mon, Ma,” Eren snorted. “Just because she doesn’t wanna to drink doesn’t mean-”

“Yes,” Mikasa cut in unable to bite back her smile any more.

Carla nearly screamed and threw her arms around Mikasa hugging her tightly. She hugged Carla back while she spurted excited words Gwen could barely keep up with. She was still trying to process what was even happening. Mikky was having a baby?

Grisha clasped a hand onto Eren’s shoulder. “Did you know?”

“Of course I knew,” he said with a grin of his own. “We were gonna wait till everyone got here, thanks for that, Mom.”

Gwen was pretty sure Carla wasn’t paying attention to Eren at all, she was too busy asking Mikasa a bunch of questions like when did it happen, how far along, when was the due date, what she thought the gender was. Gwen knew she should feel happy, these were happy things right? Everyone was really happy when Hanji was pregnant with Julian but all Gwen could feel was an angry clenching feeling in her chest.

“Congratulations, Eren, that’s wonderful news,” Grisha said. “About time we get a new set of little feet around here.”

“What’s that mean?” Julian asked, leaning over the back of the chair to face them.

“It means,” Grisha started. “That your aunt and uncle are gonna have a baby together, you’re gonna have a little cousin.”

Julian looked thoughtful for a second. “Boy or a girl?”

Grisha laughed. “I don’t think they know that answer quite yet, Julian.”

“You know what else that means.” Eren bent over so he was more on Gwen’s level. “My favorite sister is gonna be an aunt herself. What do you think about that, Gwen?”

She knew she should say how happy she was but she didn’t feel happy, not even a little bit. Hot tears stung her eyes and instead of answering Eren she turned and ran through the door, sliding it shut behind her. She thought she heard her dad call her name but she was already down the deck steps retreating to the backyard.

Gwen didn’t stop running until she was at the edge of the yard, tears running down her cheeks as she slid down behind a tree trunk to the ground. She didn’t want Eren and Mikky to have a baby. Gwen remembered what it was like when Hanji was pregnant and when Julian was born. They only ever cared about him. It didn’t bother Gwen too much cause Mikky was just Julian’s aunt so it’s not like she had to be around him all the time.

This would be her baby though, hers and Eren’s. Whatever they never cared about herself anymore? What if now they had a baby of their own she wouldn’t be special to them? The thought only made the tears fall harder. She buried her face into her hands and pulled her knees up to her chest. They were her big brother and sister but now they’d always be too busy to come visit her, or to have her spend weekends with them, or pick her up from school.

She didn’t look up when she felt someone sit down next to her. Gwen knew she was being a big baby but she didn’t care. She didn’t want this.

“What’s the matter, squirt?”

Gwen cracked an eye open. It was Eren sitting next to her; she figured it would’ve been one of her parents. He was sitting right next to her, his eyes watching her. He didn’t look angry or upset, just a little concerned. She made some kinda grunting noise as she looked away from him.

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me what it is.”

“Now that you’re gonna have your own baby, you’re never gonna have time for me anymore,” she blurted, more tears pooling in her eyes. “I won’t be special anymore.”

“That is absolutely wrong, Gwen,” Eren said so firmly it made the tears stop. “Why would you think that?”

She shrugged. “Cause babies hog all the attention.”

“Well, that’s true enough, but that’s because they can’t take care of themselves yet. They need to be watched all the time so yeah, we’re gonna have our hands full for a while but that does not mean there won’t be time for you. I’m gonna need you, you know.”

“You will?”

Eren nudged her with his shoulder. “Of course. You know Mikky, she’s gonna hate being stuck at home when she goes on maternity leave and I’m at work all day. I’m gonna need you to keep an eye on her, to keep her company and make sure she doesn’t do things she shouldn’t. And whose gonna help her open al the presents at the baby shower?”

Gwen felt herself perk up a little. “I can do that.”

“I know you can. Not only that but when the baby is born, they’re gonna need a spectacular auntie to play with them and watch over them, and teach them all the things she knows like where Ma hides the cookies at night. Think I know where I can find someone like that?”

“Yes! Me!”

Eren reached over and scooped her up, making her laugh as he dropped her in his lap. “Don’t you ever think for a moment you aren’t special to us. You know Mikasa and I were both there the night you were born and we both held you and loved you that night. That will never change. Our baby is not a replacement for you, it’s a promotion.”

“From what?”

“From bratty little sister.” He tickled her sides making her shout out in laughter. “To wise aunt who will always look after and love her niece or nephew.”

Gwen felt the tension in her chest lift, the sinking feeling in her stomach leave. How could she think Eren and Mikky wouldn’t love her anymore when that’s all they ever did.

“C’mon, crawl on my back,” Eren said, standing up from the ground as he helped shift Gwen over so she could sit on his back.  “I know you were upset but I want you to go inside and apologize to Mikasa. She was really excited to tell you and you hurt her feelings a little bit, okay?”

Gwen felt guilt sink in her stomach. “I didn’t mean to make her sad.”                      

“I know you didn’t but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen sometimes.” Eren started walking back to the house.

“Eren?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, change is scary but no one’s gonna take your place.”

Gwen leaned her head against Eren’s as he walked her up the steps to the deck where she could see everyone through the glass doors. It looked like Hanji and Levi came back, Julian sitting up in his dad’s lap at the table. Gwen felt her face go red at the thought having to go in there when she already stormed out once throwing a fit. Her mom was not gonna be happy with her.

“…you gonna be okay for the wedding?” Hanji was asking when Eren opened the door to step in.

“I’ll probably be huge so we might need to rethink my dress,” Mikasa laughed. “But I’ll be fine. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Eren close the door behind him and all eyes seemed to glance over. Gwen really just wanted to hide her face in his neck instead.

“Are we okay?” Carla asked in a tone that told Gwen she better be okay or she was gonna get in quite a bit of trouble.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Eren said, putting Gwen’s feet on the ground so she could get off his back.  

She ignored her mom’s looks from the kitchen, her dad’s for that matter too from where he was leaning up against the table, and walked up to Mikasa’s chair.

Mikasa gave her a smile and opened her mouth to say something but Gwen leaned in to hug her instead. Gwen never wanted to make Mikasa sad especially when Carla told Gwen at their wedding that Mikasa was so happy because she always wanted to have a family with Eren. Gwen asked if that meant kids too. Carla laughed and said she was sure that would come soon enough.

“I’m sorry, Mikky,” Gwen said, pressing her face into Mikasa’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Mikasa reached over to pick up Gwen’s legs, placing her into Mikasa’s lap, and wrapping her arms around Gwen to hug her back. “That’s okay, thank you for apologizing.”

That was really it. Mikasa was never one to stay mad or upset or drag something out. Gwen still felt bad though. She was sure Mikasa was happy to be having a baby and even happier to get to share that with her family thinking everyone would be excited too. Gwen nuzzled her head into Mikasa’s neck. “You’re gonna be the best mom, Mikky.”

“Thank you, sweet pea.” Mikasa pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Excuse me,” Carla said in mock outrage. “Don’t you already know the best mom?”

“I love you, Mama,” Gwen said, giggling as she squirmed a little in Mikasa’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah, come here and help me finish this dip please.” Carla was smiling again which made Gwen feel better as well. At least she knew her mom was past the yelling and grounding point.

Gwen went to jump off Mikasa’s lap but she held her there for a moment more, her lips near Gwen’s ear. “I have your first job as an aunt. Can you keep it a secret till everyone else gets here? Then you can help us tell everyone together.”

Gwen nodded eagerly.  She liked that plan. Well, provided Armin didn’t know right away. He always knew when something was up, and he tickled way harder than Eren did.


	12. Advice

_**Anonymous:**  Can I make a request? How about Hanji giving Mikasa advice on being pregnant?_

* * *

 

Mikasa wanted to have a baby, she did. She was beyond elated when she found out she was pregnant, and equally important Eren was too. Even though she was still in the early stages, only at nearly four months and barely showing, Mikasa still thought about almost everything. There were names to pick, what they’d make the nursery look like, what they’d actually put in the nursery, whether they’d do regular diapers or cloth, breast feed or formula. Should they start gathering things now? Should they wait till they at least knew the sex? What did Carla already have hoarded in her attic from when Eren and Gwen were babies? Did Levi keep anything of hers or Julian’s? And about a million more things all at one time. All of which filled Mikasa with nothing more than excited joy at the prospect of entering a new stage of life for her and Eren.

She didn’t even really know how much she wanted it until she saw those little positive lines on her test, until the doctor confirmed it for them. She was happy, and so was Eren, who patiently sat through any long winded discussion she wanted to have about anything involving the baby, who willingly offered his own opinions to help, who gave her silly name suggestions to make her laugh, and who always held her close at night with his arm curled around her stomach. It really was everything she could’ve wanted in her life.

Mikasa pushed herself up from the bathroom floor, stepping onto her legs that felt more like jello than actual limbs. Now if she could stop throwing up all damn day, she’d actually start to feel something other than misery. She carried herself out of the bathroom and about as far as she could before her legs felt like they were going to give out, which was thankfully her bed.

She had to call off of work yet again but they didn’t sound too mad considering otherwise they’d have to deal with her constantly throwing up and no one wanted that. Mikasa especially didn’t want that. She pulled her covers up and over her body curling into her bed that was a lot bigger when Eren wasn’t sprawled out taking up the whole thing. Granted, it was a lot lonelier when she was home and he was at work but he didn’t really get to call out unless he or she was bleeding out across the country or something.

A yawn pulled at her lips, and with futile hope she thought maybe she could fall asleep for a few hours without her stomach lurching. With the way the past few days were though it was an unreachable dream. She knew this was part of it, and she knew it was different for every woman. She just kind of hoped she’d be that lucky one who skipped the morning, night, and noon sickness. Yeah, whoever called it just morning sickness was in delirious denial.

Somewhere downstairs Mikasa swore she heard the door creak open but she also hadn’t been sleeping well so she could’ve just been hearing things. She was going to go down and check but after sitting up and having a sickening wave of nausea hit her, she promptly laid back down. If someone was here to rob the house, they could find her in bed.

The house wasn’t too big so Mikasa easily heard the distinct footsteps of someone in her home. It didn’t surprise her too much; Eren probably told his mom Mikasa was home, or maybe Levi and Hanji too so it was probably just one of them coming to check in on her as mothers tend to do. Mikasa was apt to think it was Carla because no one worried more about her kids than that woman did but it was Hanji’s smiling face that greeted Mikasa in her doorway.

“Hey, kid,” she said stepping into the room. “I heard you weren’t feeling so well.”

“If by don’t feeling well you mean thrown up all internal organs than yes, that’s an accurate statement.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re internal organs are all still in place,” Hanji chuckled. She sat down on the edge of the bed near Mikasa’s legs, like Hanji always used when Mikasa was sick as a kid.

She didn’t risk sitting up again but she did turn so she could face Hanji a bit better. She looked like she was dressed for work but whether she was going to or pulled an all nighter in the lab again and was just coming home Mikasa wasn’t quite sure. “Was it ever this bad for you?”

“Oh, God, yes.” Hanji looked amused. “Levi absolutely hated it. He’d clean the bathroom from tile to tub, just in time for me to get sick again.” She laughed at the memory. Clearly six years of time was enough to make her look back fondly on those days. Mikasa was pretty sure she’d need a lot longer than six years to laugh over this.

“Okay, we can stop talking about vomiting now,” she groaned, her stomach already turning.

“You know what they say about morning sickness don’t you?”

“That it’s absolutely miserable.”

“That if you have bad morning sickness it means…” Hanji leaned forward a bit, a smile on her lips. “It’s a boy.”

Instead of Mikasa’s stomach lurching again, this time it filled with a fluttering sensation. She placed her hand over her stomach, fingers gently tapping on the small swell. Save for that, it was all she had to even know there was a baby in there. She hadn’t felt it move or wiggle or kick or anything like that. The thought of there being a tiny, living being in there that was a part of her and a part of Eren always made her heart skip. They were having a baby together; they’d have a child to raise together, their own family.

“A boy, huh,” Mikasa said. No matter how sick she had been feeling for the past few days, and no matter how miserable she was just a few minutes ago, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“Old Wives Tale, of course,” Hanji said. “But it worked for me. I always knew Julian was a boy. Oh, you know what helps? I had this tea Levi got for me, what a surprise, I know.” She rolled her eyes. “While it didn’t stop it from happening it did make me feel better in between bursts. I think I still have some, I’ll bring it over for you.”

“Thank you,” Mikasa sighed, fingers still rubbing over her stomach. “Hey, Hanji?”

“Yes?”

“Does it get any easier?”

“Oh, honey,” she chuckled and Mikasa wasn’t filled with too much hope. “It’s different for everyone of course and I was much older than you. There will be days when you’ll love everything about life, when you’ll feel your baby flip and try and interact with you. Then there will be days when that same little baby will kick all night and keep you awake, when every part of your body hurts, and you feel weighed to the ground and you’ll want to throw something very hard at Eren’s head just for looking at you.”

“Sounds like a child of his alright.”

Hanji chuckled and reached a hand out to Mikasa’s arm. “I don’t think I have to tell you it’s all worth it though. You’re too compassionate to not be a mother, and Eren has too big of a heart not to share that with his kids. You’re gonna be just fine.” Hanji rubbed Mikasa’s hand reassuringly. “I won’t lie to you, being pregnant is not the hardest thing about having a child and when you can’t sleep because the baby hasn’t stopped crying for one second all day you’ll probably wonder just why in God’s name you ever thought this was a good idea. But it’s the smiles, the laughter, the first words, first steps, and so on that make the good days very good.”

It was sweet how fond Hanji looked, knowing once upon a time she told Levi she never wanted to have kids; then she had Mikasa to take care of, and then their own son. Despite the impending very bad days Mikasa knew were only a matter of time, she still felt her heart skip at all the good that was to come, that she’d look back on it like Hanji did one day.

“Also, send your dutiful husband to me if you ever have strange cravings. I was the best at mixing up the oddest foods whenever I was hungry.”

Mikasa chuckled. “Hanji, that doesn’t surprise me even a little bit. I’m sure Levi loved that.”

“It was about time I got to see him gag like I did over normal foods when I was pregnant.”

“What was your favorite?” Mikasa’s eyes started to feel a little heavy, her limbs sinking into the warmth of the bed. He stomach finally stopped turning and maybe she could finally sleep for a little bit.

“Oh, hmm…” Hanji thought for a moment but looked back to Mikasa with a grin. “Pickles and vanilla ice cream. I used to love to eat that at like 3am.”

Her stomach did turn that time. “Okay, I’m sorry I asked.”

“You’ll get there too, don’t you worry.”

Mikasa snorted as her eyes closed; she couldn’t have kept them open anymore if she tried. She felt Hanji’s warm touch on her face.

“You get some rest. I’ll come back in a few hours to check on you and bring that tea okay?”

Mikasa was pretty sure she said okay, but she couldn’t honestly remember. All she heard was Hanji’s quiet steps walking out of the room. Mikasa felt warmth spread through her chest that both her and her baby had so many people in her life looking out for them.

Everything would be okay.


	13. Craving

_**Anonymous:**  lyssaaaa could you please give me some eremika fluff before i go to bed? it can be just a small thing i don't mind, thank youuuuuuuu <3_

* * *

Mikasa really hated waking Eren up in the middle of the night. He worked long hours at the hospital and he needed to sleep to get up and do it all over again. It was just difficult when she couldn’t sleep due to every single position she laid being uncomfortable and the little one doing flips in her stomach at early hours of the morning. 

This time she wasn’t tired at all; the baby wasn’t even awake, but she still couldn’t sleep. She knew what it was and she knew there was only one way to help but God she did not want to wake up her husband for this. Mikasa tried to roll over and sleep again but it was no use. She had to do something or she’d be up all night. 

She reached a hand over to his shoulder. “Eren?”

He murmured something but didn’t actually wake up.

She tried again, shaking him a little bit harder this time. “Eren?”

His eyes snapped open as he jolted up in bed. “Wha-what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Mikasa said, a little bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She pushed herself up in bed, hand resting on her swollen stomach. 

“Can’t sleep?” he yawned, laying his head back down on his pillow.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Is she keeping you up?” Eren reached over to give her stomach a rub. 

“Not tonight for once.” Despite her embarrassment Mikasa couldn’t bite back a smile. 

His forehead furrowed. “What’s keeping you up then?”

She had to tell him. She woke him up and now she had to tell him. “I’m hungry.”

“Alright,” Eren said, laughing a bit. “What can I make you?”

Mikasa bit her bottom lip. “Ice cream.”

“Ice cream that I assume we don’t have in the house already.”

“Cake batter ice cream.” Oh God, it was such a ridiculous craving to have at 2 am. 

“Alright.” Eren kicked his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to his feet. “I got it covered, babe.” He reached to grab his jeans to pull on and a shirt out of his drawer. “I’ll go find the nearest 24 hour store that has some.”

“Wait,” she said, sliding out of bed. “I’ll come.”

“Stay in bed, Mikasa, its really okay. I don’t mind.” He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“No, I want to. I don’t like making you do this but…” She gestured to her stomach. “Can’t really drive myself.” 

Eren looked like he was going to say no again but he reached behind him and grabbed his jacket off the chair. “Alright, I don’t mind the company.” He helped her into the jacket before grabbing his wallet and keys and leading her out of their house. 

With the door locked, and her car rapidly warming up from the cool morning air, Eren backed out of their driveway and headed down the street to the nearest store. “So,” he said, glancing over to Mikasa. “Cake batter, huh.”

“Eren,” she whined pushing him in the shoulder. “Do you know how embarrassing this is?”

“I’m sorry,” he laughed and reached over to take a hold of her hand. “I think it’s cute. Do you think it’s her?”

“You mean do you think our child has an incredible sweet tooth already? Judging by the amount of ice cream you keep in our freezer, I think that might be from you.”

“I dunno, this is the second time this week you woke me up asking for something sweet. Last month I made you a cake in the middle of the night.”

“And you ate most of the batter.”

“I can’t deny that.” He glanced over to her as he came to a stop at a red light. Why it was red Mikasa didn’t know, there was no one on the road. “Maybe we should name her after something sweet.”

Mikasa laughed. “Like what? Ben or Jerry?”

Eren turned the car when the light turned green. “What about Eclair?”

“I’m not sure how well that would go with Jaeger.”

“True enough. Peach?”

“She’ll need to be constantly saved by a plumber.”

Eren snorted. “What about Nilla?”

“At least that one doesn’t sound like a stripper’s name like Candy, Taffy, Coco.” 

“Alright, alright,” he said, pulling into a convenience store that was still open. “We’ll keep looking. For now, I’ll get the ice cream.” He gave her hand a squeeze before opening the door and heading inside the store. 

Mikasa rubbed her hand over her belly. “What do you think, baby? You like your Daddy’s idea?” There wasn’t much of a response. “That’s okay, I won’t tell him.” Mikasa liked the thought behind it though. She had been craving more sweets than she ever had in her life before since she’d been pregnant. Maybe not something directly after desserts, but maybe something related to it?

She thought for a moment. What where desserts? Sweet, delicious, beautiful. Beautiful. That could work. What names meant beautiful? She tried to scan through the many baby books she read (provided by her mother in law) trying to think what jumped out.

“Okay, Mika,” Eren said, opening the door and sliding back in. “One carton of cake batter ice cream.” He handed her the bag and started the car back up. “Oh wait one more thing.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a spoon.

Mikasa couldn’t hold in her moan of delight. Finally. She didn’t waste another moment popping open the carton and taking a bite. “This is perfect, thank you, Eren.” She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“Anything for my girls,” he said, driving them back home. “The cashier totally called me out. I asked him how he knew I had a pregnant wife and he said either that or I was high.”

Mikasa laughed. “You know,” she said, sucking on another bite of ice cream. What about Isabelle?”

“Isabelle, huh.”

“Bella means beautiful and Isabelle is a nice fuller version of the name.”

Eren hummed in thought. “Bella, Isabelle, I like it.”

“Iz.”

“Izzy.” Eren reached over to rub his hand against his wife’s stomach. “You like that name, baby girl?”

That time Mikasa felt a kick.

 


	14. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite fandom partner in crime <3 We’ve seen just about everything this series and this fandom had for us together, and while sometimes it made us wanna throw our computers at the wall lol We also got to have some beautiful feels too. I’m pretty sure I would’ve gone crazy at this point if I didn’t have you to rant to. We’re on the same page as writers and I always know I can come to you if I’m just like shit I have no idea what to do with this please help, and I hope you know I’d always do the same (even if you make me cry at the front desk at work lol). I also would’ve written way less stories for the amount of times I ended up writing something that started off as a joke lmao This one is one of those! I saved it cause I know how much you wanted to see it be done, so here it is for you ^^ I hope you have a fantastic day and thank you for always being a listening ear for just about everything.

Eren wasn’t sure what time it was, but he was fairly certain it was too late to be at the grocery store. He tried to suppress a yawn as he walked up the aisle, trying to remember everything he was asked for. The only other people even in the store we employees doing late night stocking and some teenagers off from school and clearly had nothing better to do than go to the 24 hour grocery store.

Okay, he already had the strawberries in his hand. Mikasa also asked for peanut butter which would be in the next aisle over, then semi-sweet chocolate chips which would be with baking, and then both peanut butter Oreos  and lemon Oreos which Eren wasn’t even sure were available right now. The last thing he wanted to see was his wife cry over Oreos so he was at least going to try the places on the way home too if they didn’t have any here.

Another yawn pulled at his lips as he walked down the equally empty aisle trying to remember which brand of peanut butter Mikasa liked best but he was exhausted. He’d be surprised if he made it home with even all the right food. Granted, he couldn’t complain all too much, he wasn’t carrying around a small human being in his body for nine months. He knew Mikasa was lucky if she even got a few hours of sleep at night.

He turned the aisle for the chocolate chips, adding them to his small pile in his arms. He wasn’t too terribly surprised when she woke him up unable to even close her eyes. Eren could only hope the food would help. All he needed now were cookies and he could go home, and go back to bed.

A clap of thunder overhead nearly made him jump out of his skin. Dread filled the pity of his stomach.

Shit. Was it supposed to storm tonight? He supposed he hadn’t even thought to check before leaving. Dammit. He hurried to the cookie aisle, grabbing the peanut butter Oreos and whatever lemon cookie he saw first. Hopefully it would do, but he didn’t have time to try another store now.

Thunder rumbled from outside the store, the skies probably ready to open up and downpour. Eren tried not to run to the one open cashier, dumping the random assortment of food onto the counter so he could pull out his wallet.

The older woman chuckled as she started to scan the items. “How far along?”

“Huh?” Eren looked over from the front window he had been staring out, lightning lighting up the sky.

“Your girl,” she waved the boxes of cookies. “Unless you just have a bad nighttime sweet tooth.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.” He didn’t really think it was that obvious. Mikasa had pretty calm cravings compared to some but then he remembered he literally rolled out of bed to come to the store and probably looked like a mess. Granted it also hadn’t been the first time he’d done this. “Her due date is in a few weeks.” The total shone on the screen and Eren swiped his card, too tired to attempt to count cash.

“Good luck then,” the woman said, handing him the plastic bag.

“Yeah, thanks,” Eren said, waving as he walked to the front door.

It was muggy out, that pre-rain smell heavy in the air. Thunder rolled and lightening cracked, only getting louder as he walked to his car. He turned his car on, flipping the headlights on to shine in the dark parking lot just as the rain started to come down in thick sheets.

Great. This was just wonderful.

He pulled out onto the empty road, driving as fast as he dared in the rain. He didn’t live too far away but every minute felt like an hour knowing not only was Mikasa very, very pregnant but that if there was one thing that terrified her it was thunderstorms. She was barely okay when he was with her let alone being home by herself. It was something he didn’t think would ever go away, but neither would being the only witness to her parent’s murder on a stormy night.

Eren pulled into the driveway, grabbed the bag, and ran through the pouring rain, not even bothering to lock his car. By the time he got the door unlocked he was already soaked, wet hair dripping onto his face.

“Mikasa,” he called, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and reaching up to wipe his bangs from his face. “Hey, I’m home.”

She didn’t answer and he was about to go up to their bedroom where he left her but a light from the living room caught his eye. He walked through the hallway to the dark kitchen but there was a lamp on in the next room over. There was also a body huddled under a blanket on the couch.

Eren walked over, dumping the bag on the coffee table, and took a seat on the couch next to her. He reached for her face making him look up at her. She hadn’t been crying at least but her eyes were wide, fearful. Her arms were tight around her swollen stomach, blanket covering almost every part of her.

“It’s okay, everything’s okay,” he said.

“It just started,” she said, her throat sounding tight. “You weren’t here.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m here now, okay? Nothing bad is gonna happen.” He dropped his hand to her shoulders, pulling her until she fell into him.

Mikasa curled her fingers into his shirt, burying her head into his chest. “You’re wet,” she murmured against him.

“Thanks, Sherlock, I would’ve never known.”

She hit him in the gut, a little harder than usual since it nearly took his breath away. He’d just blame that on the stress. “Please don’t leave again.”

“I won’t, I’m here all night.” He leaned his head down to press a kiss to her forehead.

A crack of thunder made her gasp and jump, trying to inch her way closer to him. He really didn’t want this to have to be her whole night. While Mikasa was the toughest person he knew, he also knew her body was in a delicate state right now and any bit of stress could be dangerous for her and their daughter.

“You know what could make it better?” Eren asked, dropping his hands slowly to her sides.

Her head snapped up. “Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t I dare what?”

“I will kill you, Eren Jaeger.” There was some fire in her eyes and normally he’d back off but he also knew she’d feel better if she could just laugh.

“You can’t kill me, I bought you Oreos.”

She looked over to the bag, distracted by her hunger for just enough time for Eren to squeeze his fingers up under her armpits where he knew she was ticklish. She cried out but it was too late, she was already laughing, her back hitting the pillows behind her.

He wasn’t going to do it very hard or very long because he didn’t want to hurt her but the smile on her face was much better than before.

“Eren,” she gasped. “I hate you so much.”

“No, you don’t.” He pressed just a little harder, making her squirm against the couch. He leaned in towards her with every intention of stopping when he could be in reach of kissing her.

Of course that all backfired when he leaned in and she rolled her head forward right at him. Eren fell back on his legs on the couch, hands reaching up to the sharp, searing pain suddenly throbbing in his nose. White spots blinked in front of his eyes making him close them just as he heard Mikasa gasp.

“Oh my God, Eren, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Her hand was on his chin probably trying to get him to look up her. She quickly retracted it with another gasp and Eren had a feeling he knew why when he started to feel something warm flowing down his mouth and jaw, the rest of his face was on fire.

“Yeah,” he said, though it came out weird since air was cut off from his nose. He could feel it swelling up under his hands.

“I’ll go get you a…” Mikasa cut off, just as he felt her stand up from the couch. “Oh my God.”

“What?” he asked, cracking open an eye. The room started to spin, but he could see Mikasa’s shocked face, her hands on her stomach. “Mi-” He couldn’t even form the rest of her name in his mouth. “What’s w-ong?” Aside from the fact he had a sinking suspicion his nose was broken. Not that he was about to tell his pregnant wife she broke his nose.

She looked at him. “My water just broke.”

Eren actually did almost pass out then. He tried to stand up but promptly fell back down, blood dripping onto his shirt. “We gotta go.”

“How?” she asked, hurrying into the kitchen as much as her legs and stomach would allow. “You can’t drive me, Eren. Your face is….” Mikasa trailed off.

He heard her in the kitchen but he couldn’t turn his head to see her. Everything was starting to go black. He wanted to say don’t worry about me, we’ve gotta get you to the hospital, the baby was…the baby was…

“Here.”

Something soft was placed on his face, Mikasa putting pressure in his nose until he wrapped his hands around the towel. “A-min. I’ll call A-min.” He pressed one of his hands against his face to hold onto the towel so he could use the other to pull his phone out of his pocket. His vision was blurring a little bit when he looked at the screen but he really didn’t care.

“You can barely talk,” Mikasa said, taking the phone from his hands. Her voice was calm but her face and mannerisms were anything but. Her fingers were practically shaking as she tried to find Armin on his phone.

“Mik,” he tried but a sting in his face had him nearly hissing in pain. He shut his eyes but he could hear the phone ringing, she at least left it on speaker for him.

It rang for a little while and Eren was half convinced Armin was just going to sleep through it which would mean he’d have to call his parents and God, that was more added stress he really didn’t want to have right now.

“Hello?” a groggy voice said over the speaker. “Eren? Is everything okay?”

“Hey, Armin,” Mikasa said in a pleasant tone, but it was cracked with something else. She paused, one hand on her stomach and another gasp falling from her lips.

Oh God, was she having contractions already? They had to leave. They couldn’t wait for anyone to come and get them.

“Mikasa?” Armin seemed much more alert this time.  “Are you okay?”

“Um, well…” she breathed, the phone tight in her hand. “We kinda need you to bring us to the hospital. My water broke.”

It kind of sounded like Armin either dropped his phone or fell out of bed. “Okay, I’m on my way,” he said, some rustling in the background.

Mikasa opened her mouth probably to thank him or breathe a sigh of relief for now, but Armin cut her off.

“Wait, why can’t Eren drive you? Is he there?”

“Ah, yeah, he’s sitting next to me,” Mikasa said.

“Obviously I want to go to the hospital with you but why isn’t he driving you?” Armin’s voice was a little confused and a little bit accusing too.

Eren reached for the phone to set Armin straight but Mikasa pulled it out of Eren’s reach.

“Well, um…” she started, glancing over at Eren who had rolled his head back against the couch. The blood seemed to stop and his face was numb but he was a little more concerned about his wife who was about to go into labor in any second, and maybe that Armin would never let them live this one down.

She cringed. “I might’ve broken his nose?”

Armin paused for a moment. “On purpose?”

“Of course not, it was an accident, but he’s in no better shape to drive than me.” Mikasa curled over her stomach, letting out a small cry that made Eren sit back up.

Armin sighed. “Okay, I’m on my way. I’ll take you to the delivery room and Eren to the ER. I can’t believe you two sometimes.”

“You’re the best, A-min,” Eren said leaning into the phone.

Armin snorted. “God help me. I’ll see you soon.”

The call clicked off. Eren sighed and leaned his head back against the couch, but the sound of Mikasa sniffling nearly made him fall off the couch in an effort to get to her. He leaned over and reached a hand up to her chin, tilting her head towards him. The tears already started to fall, making her look much younger. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, her lower lip wobbling like it always did when she cried. “Now you’ll have to be in the ER while…while I’m in the delivery room without you.”

“Why don’t we call my mom in the car, ‘kay?” he said, sounding even more congested in his head. “She’ll come be with you and I’ll come back real quick.” Eren paused to take a breath. “It can take a while for the baby to actually come, I won’t miss it.”

She looked up at him, and at least she stopped crying. “Promise?”

Eren dropped the bloody towel in his lap, hoping it would make her feel better not to see it on his face. “P-omise.”

Mikasa blinked at him, a smile pulling at her lips, before she fell into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, thanks, babe, app-ecia-e it.”

She had one hand over her mouth to hide her laughter but her eyes did look sympathetic. “I have a hard head.”

“Yeah, I’m awa-e.”

“I’ll get you some ice while we wait,” she said as she slowly stood up, her voice fluttering again with nerves.

“I got the ice.” He stood up next to her, trying not to show how lightheaded he actually felt; whether it was the blow to the head or because in a few hours he very well might be holding his child he wasn’t quite sure. “Go get all your stuff ready.”

She bit her lip. “Are you sure?”

“I always am.”

Mikasa leaned in to wrap her arms around him, getting as close as she could with her swollen stomach between them. He rested his chin on her head, hands rubbing over her back.

“I love you,” she said.

“I lo-e you too.”

She snorted in laughter.

“Go on,” Eren said, trying to roll his eyes but all it did was make him feel dizzy. “I’ll be up to help in a sec.”

“Okay,” she said, turning so she could make her way upstairs.

He watched her go to make sure she made it to the steps okay before turning into the kitchen for a makeshift icepack. All he could hope was that everyone would forget about all of this by the time they had a cute little healthy baby to bring home. Especially Armin.

Eren was wrapping some ice in a clean towel when his phone started to ring. He shoved the ice on his face and hurried back to the couch. Headlights brightened up the hallway, meaning Armin was here already. Eren picked up the phone ready to tease his best friend for actually speeding for once in his life but the name on Eren’s phone made him want to do anything but laugh. “A-min’s here, Mik!” Eren called, taking the phone with him to the stairs so he could go up and grab a change of clothes and help Mikasa.

With a groan he put the phone up to his ear. “What is it, Ma?”

“Care to enlighten me as to why we’re meeting you at the hospital so your wife can deliver your child but you have to be in the ER?”

“A-e you su-prised?”

That seemed to set the soon to be grandmother off because she started lecturing him like he hadn’t heard in quite some time. His dad must’ve been driving because Eren could hear him trying to calm Carla down in vain.

This was going to be a long night.

Eren held the phone away from his ear as Mikasa met him at the top of the stairs, her bag in one hand and new clothes for him in the other. She was smiling a bit but he could tell she was nervous, anxious, excited, all of the above.

He knew the feeling.

“Ready?” he asked, holding the hand with his phone out to her.

She placed his clothes over her bag and slipped her hand in his. Mikasa took a breath and started to slowly walk down the stairs. She looked up at him, a different sort of smile on her lips. This one was much happier. “Ready.”


	15. Walk

_**Anonymous:**  Hey Lyssala ! I hope I'm not bothering you. Actually this is the first time I've done this but your awesome so I wanted you to be my first request! remember that Eremika wedding modern day AU? you know with the wedding jitters could you maybe make a part two about life after like having a family. Thanks again! and not just for this but for being totally AWESOME! we eremika shippers luv you_

* * *

 

Mikasa always knew she wanted a family of her own. She was grateful for everything her brother gave up for her, everything the Jaegers had done for her but ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of being able to give her own children the love she always missed from her parents once they were passed. She never wanted her kids to feel the type of pain that not having your parents there brought. She wanted to love and cherish them, watch them grow up, be there for them on the special days her own parents were forced to miss. Mikasa knew Eren understood what she wanted and that he wanted the same.

Still, it seemed a little surreal to be looking down at a little baby who had Eren’s bright eyes, chubby cheeks, a head full of hair, stubby legs kicking, and small arms reaching up to Mikasa. Isabelle looked more like Eren, dimples and all, than she did Mikasa which she didn’t mind. It could change down the road, Iz was only four months old, but as long as Mikasa knew her family was happy and healthy she didn’t care one way or another.

Isabelle made a gurgling noise as she hit the stuffed rabbit she was gripping onto against her carrier while Mikasa pushed the stroller down the sidewalk. It was such a nice day out she decided a walk would be better than getting in the car, driving through city traffic, just do it all again when they finished having lunch with Eren. The hospital wasn’t that far away from their house so it really wasn’t out of the way, that is if people wouldn’t keep stopping her to gush over Isabelle.

Mikasa remembered all too well when both Gwen and Julian were babies that for whatever reason cute babies made all strangers friends for a few moments. Mikasa wasn’t entirely sure why but as long as people were respectful about it and didn’t touch her child, Mikasa didn’t mind so much.

“See,” she said reaching down to rub Isabelle’s stomach making her give those high pitched noises Mikasa knew as laughter. “It’s not just your family that thinks you’re cute.”

Isabelle stuck the rabbit’s ear in her mouth as a response.  A little headband was keeping her wisps of brown hair out of her face, legs still kicking making the dress Carla bought her ride up a bit. Nothing out of the normal really.

Mikasa tried to tell Carla Gwen’s hand-me-downs were just fine but Carla insisted on practically buying Isabelle a new wardrobe every time she grew.  

“We’ll give those to someone who really needs them,” Carla always said. “We can afford to buy all the baby clothes my grandbaby needs.”

Between Carla and Hanji Mikasa was pretty sure she never had to buy clothing for Iz for a very long time. Mikasa couldn’t complain though. She had a family who loved her and who loved the newest edition just as much. Especially Gwen who despite only being nine years old herself took great pride in being an aunt. She told Mikasa that Gwen watched when Mikasa would babysit Julian and was fully prepared to be the best babysitter there was. While Mikasa did have to explain Gwen was too young to be by herself in her house let a let alone with another small child, Mikasa promised when the time came Gwen would be the go to babysitter. That seemed to appease Gwen enough and she was plenty happy playing helper whenever she was over their house or when they came to visit Gwen’s.

Mikasa really did count herself lucky. No matter what she needed to do, even if it was just to sleep for a few hours she had plenty of friends and family lining up to watch Iz for her or for Eren. Not everyone had the support system Mikasa always had from the day she lost her parents up until this very day.

“There’s where Daddy works,” she said, pointing up to the tall buildings of the large hospital.

Isabelle’s eyes followed Mikasa’s hand but Iz looked far more interested in chewing on her stuffed animal then what was ahead of her.

The ever familiar hospital changed a lot through the years but Mikasa always felt like she grew up here as well between it being Grisha’s work place since before she was born and now Eren working at the same place. Thankfully the ER was close to the entrance so she didn’t have to venture too far down the maze of buildings and halls the hospital with a stroller. If Eren got out on time he’d wait for her outside the building so she didn’t have to go through the hassle of trying to get someone to go get him. Most all the staff in the ER knew her by face at least but that didn’t mean it was easy to track Eren down he was constantly all over the place.

She could already see him leaning up near the glass doors of the entrance, his head down as he scrolled through something on his phone. At least she didn’t have to worry about that today.

Eren looked up when she got closer, that same old toothy grin spreading across his lips when he saw her. “Hey,” he greeted, walking over to meet her on the sidewalk. He leaned in to kiss her, which was cut short when Isabelle started making distressed noises.

Granted, Mikasa used “distressed” lightly. It was more like “give me your attention now” noises which Eren, and herself of course, were suckers for. Isabelle knew that all too well already, so when she saw her father nothing else would do till she had his attention.

“Yeah, I see you too,” Eren chuckled, reaching down into the carrier to undo her straps and pull her up into his arms. She grasped her hands into his jacket and scrubs while he kept one arm under her and the other on her back to keep her steady if she decided she wanted to move around too much. He pressed a kiss to her forehead while Iz made some more gurgling noises, though happy ones.

“She’s probably happy she gets to see you earlier than normal today,” Mikasa said, pulling Isabelle’s dress down in the back a little bit.

“Well, she’s not the only one.” Eren poked her in the sides making her squirm and laugh against him. “Where do you wanna eat today?”

“Somewhere close by incase they call you back,” Mikasa said, pushing the stroller beside Eren as they started to leave the hotel property.

“No, they can’t call me. I already told them I’m having lunch with my wife and daughter and they aren’t allowed to call.”

“Eren, that has never stopped them before.”

“There’s another doctor on duty its fine,” Eren waved her off, bouncing Iz in his arms just making her laugh more and chew on his jacket. “Where do you want to eat?”

She thought for a moment. These were the difficult questions. “Sandwiches?”

“Sandwiches sound perfect. Turn left up here, there’s a good place they always order from in the office. How are my girls doing today?”

Mikasa smiled. It was his way of asking what did I miss when I was at work?  This what she always wanted: a family, a house, children. It would never cease to make her heart skip to know it was what the man she loved wanted too.


	16. Nana

_**Anonymous:**  Can you do a story where Eren and Mikasa's kids go visit their grandparents? I'd love to see Carla interact with her grandchildren._

* * *

 

Call it years of having little ones in her house, but Carla swore she could hear a kid crying down the street and wake up. She’d have to lay back down and remember her son was married with his own kids, long out of her house, and her daughter was well past the crying at night stage of life. Grisha would laugh if he woke up and tell her not to worry about it, that it was just an effect of habit and Carla’s love for her kids. Of course he’d tease her about it all the time the next day.

This time though it wasn’t down the street, and it wasn’t her imagination. She heard those cries and she was awake immediately. She was about to jump out of bed but there was a little figure standing out in the darkness. His hand was tight on Carla’s blanket, face scrunched up as he cried, tears and snot dripping down onto his night shirt. It was a sight that was far too familiar. Carla had to blink when she saw him; Nicolas always looked like Eren but in that moment she forgot she was watching her grandchildren and thought it was Eren crying at the side of her bed like he used to.

“What’s the matter, Nic?” Carla asked, reaching down to hoist the two year old up into her lap on the bed.

He garbled something but Carla couldn’t quite tell what he was trying to tell her between the sobs.

“Do you feel sick?” She reached up to feel his forehead but he seemed to be okay. “Had a bad dream?”

Nic shook his head, tears still running down his face. Carla grabbed a tissue off the night stand and tried to clean him up but it only made him fuss in her lap more.

“What’s the matter?” Grisha mumbled probably still half asleep from his side of the bed.

“I haven’t gotten that far,” Carla said, taking to rubbing Nic’s back when he laid his head against her chest. “Do you miss your mommy and daddy?”

That got a big cry from Nic. Well, there it was then.

“Oh, sweetheart, they’ll be back in a few days.” She turned him in her lap so he could look at her. “Sometimes they just like to do things together and that’s okay. They’ll be back bright and early Sunday morning.”

“I dunno about bright and early,” Grisha yawned laying his head back down on the pillow. “This is still Eren we’re talking about.”

Carla chose to ignore him since Nic’s cries were getting softer by the moment. “Besides, you’ve been having fun with me and Papa haven’t you? And tomorrow we’re gonna go to the zoo. You wanna tell me what kinda animals we’re gonna see?”

“Lion?” Nic hiccupped.

“Yes! Lions I’m sure.” Carla tried to wipe his face again and this time he let her. “Here, blow into the tissue, thank you. What else?”

“Elephants?”

“Oh yes, lots of different types and sizes of elephants.” She shook his sides a little making him laugh. “What’s your favorite animal, Nic? Maybe we can see that.”

He looked like he was thinking for a moment before a grin that was all his father was on his lips. “Dragons!”

Grisha laughed. “How about a komodo dragon? Is that close enough?”

“Yes!” Nic bounced a little in Carla’s lap obviously feeling better.

She was just about to tell him the faster he went to bed the faster they could go see the animals in the morning but she noticed another figure standing in the doorway. Carla squinted a little in the dark. “Isabelle? Is everything okay?”

She nodded and walked into the room rubbing her eyes. “I heard Nicolas crying and I wanted to make sure he was okay.”

Carla smiled. Ah, the days before Nic became the annoying little brother and tormented his sister to the point where she wouldn’t care if he was crying or not were sweet. Carla hoped their parents were cherishing these easy days. “Yeah, he’s fine, was just a little lonely without your mom and dad here.”

Iz crawled up into the bed on Grisha’s side causing him to make an over exaggerated grunt when climbed over him to sit in the middle of the bed. “Where did they go again?”

“Isabelle, you don’t even know where your own parents are?” Carla exclaimed teasingly.

Iz fell down on the bed, laughing a little bit. “I forgot. Was it the beach?”

“Your Uncle Armin has a beach house, so he offered it to your mom and dad for a weekend and you know how much they love going to the beach.” Carla shifted Nic again so he could lay his head against her again.

“I love the beach too,” Isabelle whined rolling around. “Why couldn’t we go?”

Carla didn’t quite have a good answer that a five year old would understand. “Excuse me, little girl, are you telling me that you’d rather be there than spending time with us?”

“Nana.” Iz sat up a little. “I love the beach, but I love your cooking more.”

“That’s my girl.” Carla reached up to ruffle Iz’s hair, causing her to yawn and lay back down.

“It has nothing to do with not wanting you of your brother to be there,” Grisha said. “Sometimes Nana and I go away and we dump Auntie Gwen off with Levi and Hanji for the weekend.”

“Is Auntie Gwen coming with us tomorrow?” Isabelle asked.

“Yes, and we’ll pick up Julian on the way too, how’s that? It’ll be a zoo party.”

Isabelle looked like she was about to give some sort of excited noise but she was yawning again causing Nicolas to give a wide mouthed yawn from Carla’s lap.

“Are you gonna take your brother back to bed or have you invaded ours for the night?” Carla asked poking Iz in the stomach.

She did laugh that time and scurried under the blankets.

Carla couldn’t have kicked them out if she wanted to. She carefully laid Nic down next to his sister, his eyes already starting to fall shut. Carla slid down so she was laying on her side, watching her grandbabies cuddle down under the blankets. “Your mom and dad used to do this too you know.”

“Yeah?” Isabelle yawned.

“Yep,” Grisha answered. “But they were a little older and a little bigger than you.”

“Your mom, she never took up any room at all. She’d just curl up into a little ball,” Carla said. “But your father, he’d take up half the bed himself, his arms and legs all splayed out everywhere.”

Iz laughed. “He still does that! Sometimes he curls up but only if mommy is with him cause he likes to cuddle with her but if he’s taking a nap on the couch, he takes up the entire couch.”

“That sounds about right,” Grisha snorted. “That was a habit that started when they were teenagers.”

Carla reached over to hit Grisha in the chest, but he caught her hand holding it to him. She went to move away but when she looked down Nic was already sound asleep and Izzy’s eyes were drooping shut. Carla felt a surge of warmth in her chest just looking at them.

She laid her head back down on the pillow, keeping her arm over the two small children, her hand on her husband’s chest. “I remember when Iz was as small as Nic was, when Eren was as small as Iz. How does time go by so fast?”

“It’s just nature, dear. Time goes by and children grow.”

“Does it have to go by so fast?”

Grisha chuckled. “I doubt Nicolas is your last grandchild. I’m sure Eren and Mikasa will have at least another child, whether intentionally or not, then Gwen is only fourteen. Her time will come too.”

“I can wait a while for that.”

“Me too.” Grisha laughed again. “Though Eren always thought Levi was terrifying? Just wait till he finds out his little sister has her first boyfriend already.”

“Oh, Grisha,” Carla rolled her eyes, a yawn of her own pulling at her lips. “She’s a child, those sorts of things never last.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Carla, your son married a girl he met when he was nine years old.”

“Stop, they’re different and you know it.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, dear.”

Carla hit her hand against his chest making him laugh again. Even as sleep was coming to call her again, she had to smile. Carla didn’t think there was anything she loved more than her family, every portion of it.


End file.
